The End
by RockChick182101
Summary: Squeal to 'That's What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win'- co-written with lx-charmedfan-xl. we hope you like it, please read and review xxx UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When All Your Dreams Are Shattered

A/N: WE'RE BACK!! Hi everyone as you might have guessed we are back with a brand new story. This is the squeal to 'That's What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win'. Haven't read it yet? I would recommend you do otherwise you will be really confused lol. Ok, just to let you know we will only be able to update at the weekends from now on unless we have any other spare time because we both have loads of school work to do, so we're really sorry about that. This chapter is a bit emotional so you might want to have some tissues handy lol Anyways we'll stop rambling now and let you read the chapter. we hope you like it :)

Lindsey & Amy xxx

Disclaimer: Four stories later and we still don't own McFly. We will change that one day.

* * *

Lindsey's P.O.V

I rested my head against the car window and watched as the trees and bushes flew past. We've been driving all night. The sun was starting to rise lighting up the fields and valleys that we past on our way.

Amy was asleep leaning against me and George was sitting up smiling in his carry cot. The car turned into a deserted country lane and started to slow down. I could see a small house in the distance.

"We're nearly here now," one of the officers said.

I just nodded my head and went back to gazing out the window. It hasn't sunk in yet what they hell is going on. The guys should be home by now. They would have seen the house and what we did to it. They would think we were dead. Just the thought of them being in pain made a lump rise in my throat.

Suddenly the car pulled to a halt.

"We're here," the officer driving said unbuckling his seatbelt.

I nudged Amy.

"What?" she groaned rubbing her eyes.

"We're here now," I replied. My voice was almost a whisper.

Amy nodded and we both climbed out of the car.

We stood outside the car and looked up at the small house in front of us. The officers were already unpacking our stuff.

"It could be worse I suppose," Amy said.

"Yeah I guess," I replied as one of the officers walked towards me.

"Ok, this is your new home," he said handed me a set of keys, "there is a car in the garage, you may use that to get to the local shop which is about fifteen miles away if you need to, the house has been fully stocked with food and household items."

"Thanks a lot," I muttered and went back to the car to get George.

Amy's P.O.V

I pulled my note out of my pocket.

"Could you please pass this on to our families," I said handing it over to one of the officers.

"I'm not sure we can," he replied.

"You said we could so you _will_ take this note and you _will_ give it to my family and you better make sure you do because if you don't you'll have me on your arse for the rest of your life," I said firmly placing the note into his hand.

"I'll take care of it Miss Elliot," the officer replied, "anything else I can help you with?"

"That is all," I replied shortly turning away from him.

Lindsey came back into view holding George's carry cot.

"Come on then Lindz, we better get inside," I said as she walked towards me.

Lindsey nodded and we walked up to the front door.

Tom's P.O.V

"Here you go love," my mum said kindly placing a cup of tea in front of me.

"Thanks mum," I said smiling weakly at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked sitting down beside me at the kitchen table.

"I don't know, I just feel so empty, I can't sleep, I can't do anything, I just fell like I'm living in one big nightmare," I replied, "I can't imagine what's it's like for Dougie and Harry, I don't know what I would have done if we couldn't stay here."

"Oh don't worry about that Tom, you can all stay as long as you like," my mum assured me, "have you heard from Holly and Becca?"

"Yeah, Holly's at her parents and Becca is staying with her boyfriend, they'll be ok," I said sipping some of my tea, "I'm really worried about Dougie, he won't come out of his room and he won't let any of us near him, he won't eat, he won't drink, it's like he's just given up completely, I hate seeing him like this."

"How's Harry getting on?" my mum asked.

"He's a bit better, he'll let me in to see him but he's the same as Dougie really and Danny just doesn't know what the hell to do," I replied burying my face in my hands.

"It'll get better I promise," my mum said hugging me tightly.

"I hope so," I whispered.

Amy's P.O.V

I sat down on my new bed and looked around at my new room. I hated it. I hated the colour of the walls, I hated the carpet and I hated everything. I left my stuff in a pile on the floor. I refuse to unpack any of it, I'm certain that I'm not staying long so why bother.

I got up and left my room. I walked across the hallway to Lindsey's room. I knocked on her door and went in.

"Hey, are you ok Lindz?" I asked. She was standing over a wooden crib in one corner of her room. She looked up as I walked towards her.

"Yeah I guess," she replied glancing back into the crib.

I nodded and sat down on her bed. Her room looked just like mine but it was slightly bigger because of all the baby stuff. As I glanced around the room something caught my eye. In one corner was a huge CD rack. It was filled from top to bottom with CDs.

"I wonder if they bothered to stack anything decent," I said walking over to the rack.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Lindsey replied.

I scanned the rows of CDs looking for something half decent. It wasn't too bad. Then I saw a pink CD case sticking out at the bottom of the row.

I pulled it out and took it over to Lindsey.

"Look at this," I exclaimed shoving the CD under her nose, "it's a 'Silent Interruption' album. Why the hell would we want to listen to that!"

(A/N: 'Silent Interruption' is Amber and Madison's band and they are enemies with Lindsey and Amy's band 'Lyon Estate', just encase you didn't know already lol)

Lindsey wordlessly took the CD from me and pulled out the disc. She handed the case back to me and then gave the disc to George.

"There you go George, you can play with that, mummy doesn't mind if you want to bite it or break it," she said happily.

I smiled and threw the case across the room. It hit the wall and broke in half.

I looked down into the crib at George. He was trying the bite the disc.

"I don't think he's going to do much damage," I laughed, "he hasn't got any teeth."

Lindsey shrugged and removed the disc from George's mouth.

"Oh well, I'll just have to do it myself then," she said and then snapped the disc in half. She then proceeded to throw it out of the window. She then returned to the crib looking pleased with herself.

"Ok, now that's sorted out, come on let's go and watch a film or something, he'll be fine," I said pulling Lindsey away from the crib.

She nodded and followed me downstairs to our living room. We crashed on the red sofa and faced each other.

"I hate this place," Lindsey said.

"Me too," I replied.

"I want to go home, this sucks, I just want to go back to how everything was before all this happened," Lindsey said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"So do I," I replied, "I miss them all so much."

Tom's P.O.V

I pulled on a clean t-shirt and left my room. I walked down the hallway and knocked softly on Dougie's door. I didn't get an answer.

I pushed the door open slowly. The room was in darkness. I shuffled carefully over to the bed. I could see the rough outline of Dougie curled up on his bed.

"Dougie?" I said softly sitting down beside him.

I didn't get an answer.

"It's going to be ok Dougie," I whispered.

Suddenly Dougie's sob's filled the air.

"Dougie, it's ok, I'm here for you mate," I said holding back my own tears. I had to stay strong.

"I can't do it Tom," Dougie sobbed, "I can't do it without them."

"I know, it's ok," I whispered, I couldn't hold them in anymore I let my own tears fall freely down my face.

"No Tom, you don't know what it's like!" Dougie shouted angrily, "I've just lost my wife and my son!"

"I'm so sorry Dougie, your right I don't know what it's like, I'm just trying to help you," I replied.

Dougie sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest. I hugged him tightly so he couldn't push me away.

"We'll get through this, we still have each other," I said, "look I'm going to go and see Danny now, I'll come back later."

I felt Dougie nod into my shoulder. I pulled away from him and stood up.

"I'll see you later mate," I said and left his room. I shut the door behind me and wiped away my tears. I carried on down the hallway to Danny's room. I knocked and then went in. Danny's bed was empty. He must have gone downstairs already.

I passed Harry's room quietly. He's probably still asleep. I'll come back and see him later.

I walked back down the stairs. I crossed the hallway and went back into the kitchen. Danny was sitting at the table starring at a CD that was propped up in front of him.

I went over and stood behind him.

"What's that Dan?" I asked.

"It's a replacement for the Linkin Park CD that I broke," Danny replied in a low voice, "I never got the chance to give it to Amy."

Suddenly Danny burst into tears.

I sat down beside him.

"Come on Danny, we'll get through this," I said patting his back.

"I know," Danny sobbed, "I just miss them so much."

"So do I, every minute that passes is slowly ripping my heart in two, because it's a minute longer that they haven't been with us," I said feeling fresh tears slide down my face.

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked wiping his face with his hands.

"I don't know at the minute but we have to stay strong for Dougie and Harry," I replied.

"Your right," Danny agreed, "we have to be strong for them, if we get through this, it'll only be because we stuck together."

I nodded,

"We'll find a way to get through this."

Later that night

Lindsey's P.O.V

I curled up on the sofa and flicked through the channels on the TV. Just as I settled on 'Will and Grace' Amy walked back into the room carrying two glass bottles. She set them down on the coffee table.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Rum," she replied pulling the corks out the bottles. She handed me one, "drink up."

"What about George?" I replied.

"He's out for the night, don't worry, I'll sort him out if he wakes up," Amy replied.

"So this is the master plan," I said holding up my bottle of rum, "we're just going to sit here and drink rum for the rest of our lives until somebody comes to get us."

"Yeah, pretty much," Amy replied, "unless you've got a better one."

I shook my head and took a swig of the rum,

"Drink up me 'earties. Yo ho."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: All That's Left are Memories of Lovers, Friends and Enemies

A/N: hey everyone, thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. They made us extremely happy. I just thought you'd like to know that two days ago me, Amy and our friends' Roisin and Hannah went to a McFly CD signing and met the guys. It was the most awesome thing I've ever done. They were so nice and it just made us love them even more. Ok I'll shut up now and let you read the next chapter.

Lindsey xxx

No I don't own McFly blah blah blah

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

I stared down into my almost empty coffee cup. The house was quiet. Nobody else was up yet apart from my mum who had left 10 minutes ago to do a bit of shopping.

Then the doorbell rang. That must be Holly. She rang me this morning to say she was coming to see us. I walked out of the kitchen and went to the front door. I pulled it open and Holly stepped in side. She threw herself into my arms. I hugged her tightly. I never wanted to let go.

I then heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I looked up and saw Danny. His hair was sticking up all over the place and he was wearing a pair of tatty jeans and a crumpled t-shirt.

"Hey," he said in a low voice.

"Hey Danny, how are you?" Holly asked as we separated.

"I'm ok I guess," Danny replied shrugging his shoulders.

Holly nodded.

"Come on let's go and get some coffee," I said nodding towards the kitchen.

Harry's P.O.V

I buried my head deeper into my duvet. I didn't want to think about anything. I felt numb. I want to cry but I can't. I've cried all my tears. There's nothing left. I can't face getting up and not seeing Amy sitting at the kitchen table pouring me a bowl of cereal like she always did, laughing at some stupid joke Danny and Lindsey had told her. Nothing can describe the way I feel. I wouldn't wish this on anyone.

Holly's P.O.V

Tom said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked as he sat back down at the table.

"That was one of the police officers," Tom replied slowly, "they've finished with the house, they wanted to know if we wanted to go and look around before they board it up."

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I want to go, I've lived in that house for nearly five years, I want to say goodbye before its gone," Tom replied looking over at Danny, "how about it Dan?"

"Yeah, I'd like to go," Danny replied nodding his head, "what about the others?"

"I'll call Becca," I said pulling out my mobile.

"I'll go and talk to Harry," Danny said getting up. He put his coffee mug in the sink and disappeared up stairs.

"I'll get Dougie then," Tom sighed.

"He'll be ok, he just needs a bit of time," I said taking hold of Tom's hands.

"I know, I just want to help him," Tom replied kissing me softly.

Danny's P.O.V

I walked down the hallway towards Harry's room. I knocked on the door and went in.

"Hey," Harry said looking up. He was sitting on his bed staring out the window.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I said sitting down beside him.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, I just came to tell you that the police officers just called Tom, they wanted to know if we wanted to go and see the house before they board it up," I said, "me, Tom and Holly are going to go, do you want to come?"

"Erm…yeah I guess," Harry replied sitting up a little straighter.

"Are you sure? It's ok if you don't, we understand," I said putting my arm around his shoulders.

Harry nodded.

"I want to go," he said.

"Ok, well you're gonna have to help us with Dougie," I replied.

Tom's P.O.V

"Dougie, me, Danny and Holly are going back to the house to say goodbye, do you want to come?" I asked sitting beside Dougie.

"I don't know," Dougie replied quietly pulling his knees up to his chest.

"It's totally up to you, I won't force you," I said reassuringly.

"Will you stay with me?" Dougie whispered.

"Of course mate," I replied, "look, me and Holly are going to go in about half an hour, Danny's going to join us later on, so it's up to you who you want to go with."

"I'll go with Danny," Dougie mumbled.

"Ok mate, I'll leave you to get sorted, I'll see you later," I replied and waved goodbye. I got up and left to find Holly.

Holly's P.O.V

I opened the front door and Becca stepped into the hallway.

"Hey, how are you?" she said hugging me.

"I'm coping ok I guess," I replied as she let go.

We both looked up as Tom came down the stairs.

"Hey Becca," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"So what's happening?" I asked.

"Dougie's going to go with Danny and I think Harry's is as well," Tom replied.

"I'll go with Danny," Becca said.

"Ok, so that leaves us, when are we going?" I asked.

"Now I guess, if that's ok," Tom replied pulling his jacket off the banister.

"Yeah, that's fine," I replied picking up my own jacket.

"Cool," Tom said and grabbed the car keys off the hook by the door, "let's go then."

Amy's P.O.V

"Amy, we've run out of baby food," Lindsey called from the kitchen.

"How can we have run out, I swear we had loads," I replied getting up off the sofa. I walked into the kitchen to find Lindsey raiding the cupboards.

"Nope it's all gone," she said, "what are we going to do, George needs food."

"I guess we can go to the shop and get some," I suggested.

"Yeah I suppose, but I should really stay here, George is asleep, I can't move him or he'll wake up and scream the house down and I'm not leaving him here on his own," Lindsey replied pushing her hair out of her face.

"Alright, I'll go," I said picking up the car keys, "I'll look for a petrol station while I'm there, I love the fact they gave us petrol to get to the shop and back but not enough to get us home."

"Yeah, I wonder why they did that," Lindsey replied sarcastically.

"Yeah me too, I won't be long," I said and headed out to the garage.

Holly's P.O.V

We pulled up to the familiar street. It had been blocked off by the police. Tom beeped the horn and the officers let him through.

We drove down to the end of the street where the remains of the house were. Police cars were parked all along the road. Officers were standing around the house chatting and laughing amongst themselves. They couldn't have looked more out of place if they tried.

Tom stopped the car and we both looked up at the burnt remains of our home. All the windows were smashed and the bricks where blackened and charred.

"Its…its…," I stuttered. Words couldn't describe it.

"I know," Tom whispered.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Tom followed my example and joined me beside the car.

He took hold of my hand and we walked up to the front of the house. The police officers lifted up the barrier and let us through.

We walked forwards towards the hole in the wall where the front door used to be. I guess it was badly damaged so they removed it. Tom gripped my hand and pulled me forwards through the doorway.

I guess we were standing in the hallway. To be honest it was such a mess you wouldn't know where you were. Everything was burnt. Everything was broken and charred.

The kitchen was completely burnt out. All the pictures that hung on the walls were gone and the kitchen tiles covered in soot and rubbish.

"Do you want to go and see how bad it is upstairs?" Tom asked quietly.

I nodded and let him steer me towards the stairs. We went upstairs. The sight of the devastation brought tears to my eyes. Tom hugged my tightly.

"I can't believe it," I sobbed, "I just can't believe it's all gone."

"I know," Tom whispered into my hair.

He let go of me and took hold of my hand.

"I remember the day when they moved in with us," he said, "we had so much fun unpacking all their stuff. Dougie dropped one of the beds on Danny's foot. He moaned for hours. Then the next day Lindsey broke up with Rory and got closer to Dougie. I guess all good things have to end at some point."

"It all seems so long ago now," I replied.

I heard a small cough from somebody behind me. We both turned around and there stood Danny, Becca and Harry and Dougie.

"Hey guys," Tom said waving.

"Hey," Danny replied, "we were just coming up to see how bad our rooms were."

The others nodded.

"Same," I replied.

"I'm going to go check my room out," Tom said and headed off up to his room.

Harry wordlessly crossed the landing to his room. Danny and Becca went to Danny's room.

Dougie stayed where he was. I looked at him taking in his appearance. It was shocking really. He looked a mess. His hair was greasy and kept falling into his eyes. He was wearing a pair of baggy black cut off trousers and a crumpled red t-shirt.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He started to sob into my shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Dougie," I said, "I know it all sucks right now but we will get through this."

"It's like I'm living in a nightmare and I'm never going to wake up," Dougie replied.

"You will one day," I said pulling away from him, "come on let's go and see your room."

Harry's P.O.V

I pulled open the draw of my burnt out bedside table. I threw it on my broken bed. I emptied they charred remains and searched through it. It should have survived.

Becca's P.O.V

"Wow, it's pretty bad," Danny said pulling open his wardrobe door. It fell apart in his hands.

"It hasn't really sunk in yet, I'm just waiting for Lindsey and Amy to appear and tell us it's all one big joke and that they're ok," I replied.

"Yeah, that would be so like them, playing a massive trick on us," Danny said smiling weakly, "like the time they hid my guitar when we were on tour like half an hour before we went on stage."

"As much as I wish that it was all one big messed up joke, I know it's not true," I said sadly.

"Just close your eyes and imagine it's all a bad dream," Danny replied hugging me tightly, "that's how I get by."

"It's not as easy as that," I mumbled into his chest.

"Come on let's go and see Harry," Danny said letting go.

I nodded and followed him down the hallway to Harry's room. The blackened door was open and Harry was standing over his bed searching through bits of burnt paper.

"Hey Harry. What are you looking for?" I said.

"I don't think it's here," Harry replied not looking up.

"What's not here?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said quickly straightening up.

"Ok mate, whatever you say," Danny replied.

We all walked out into the landing. Everyone else was standing there starring at the only room we hadn't been in. The nursery.

"Come on," Tom said pushing the door open.

We all followed him inside. We all stood in silence as looked around at the remains of the room. It was completely destroyed. All our artwork was covered in soot. Holly was starring at one of the walls.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Look," she replied pointing at the wall.

We all rushed to her side and looked at what she was pointing to. The wall in front of us was the wall Holly and Tom had painted the song and movie quotes on. Only one stood out shinning against the soot.

_Someone's watching over me_

We all stayed where we were starring up at the words.

"I guess they are watching over us," Tom said.

He was right. We might not be able to see them but they were defiantly there and we would never forget that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Someday we'll know

A/N: hi everyone sorry about the wait for the chapters me and Amy have been really busy. as always thank you for your awsome reviews. So yeah here's the next chapter it does contain some swearing.

Lindsey xxx

As much as it causes me pain to say I do not own McFLY

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

I scanned the shelves looking for the right baby food. It would help if I could remember the name of it. I pulled out my phone; I'm going to have to phone Lindsey. I scrolled down my phone book looking for the right number. I passed over Danny's, Tom's and Dougie's number on my way down the list to Lindsey. I hit the call button and waited. I looked down at the screen. Shit I'm calling Harry. I must have hit the wrong button. His number was the one before Lindsey.

I panicked and hit the end call button. I threw my phone into my bag and grabbed the nearest pots of baby food and rushed to the till. I paid and raced out into the car park and got into the car. I turned it on and hit the gas pedal.

Danny's P.O.V

I followed behind Tom, Holly and Dougie as we left the house. We walked down the pathway towards the car. Becca walked beside me. When we reached the car I turned around and realized Harry was missing. He was standing by the remains of the front door looking down at his phone.

"Harry?" I called, "dude, come on we're going now."

Harry looked up at me. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and joined us by the car.

"You ok dude?" I asked him and everyone started to climb into the car.

He just nodded and climbed into the car beside Dougie. I took one last look at the house. The police officers were putting the barrier back across the front of the door.

I heard them talking about something as I passed them to get to the other side of the car. Their voices were low but I could pick out words, like "surveillance" and they were talking about something being "miles away". The said they were going somewhere straight from the police station at six o'clock. I wondered what they were talking about, and why they didn't want us to hear about it. I guessed that they were talking about another case and it was something to do with confidentiality.

"Dan, get in the car." Tom called from the driver's seat. I shrugged it off and got in the car.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I heard a bang. It sounded like someone had kicked the door down.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled.

Amy was there when I turned around.

"I just called Harry!" She shrieked, slamming a bag down on the table.

"What the hell? Why the hell did you do that, I miss them too, but talk about fucking everything up!" I yelled. How could she have been so stupid?

"I didn't mean to!"

She seamed as pissed with me as I was with her. I was confused, if she didn't want to call him then why did she?

"I was trying to call you, and I called him by mistake," Amy said quietly.

She wasn't yelling now, she seemed more worried than anything else.

"Shit, what did you do?" I asked.

"I ended the call as soon as I realized, but I think he's gonna realize something's up when he has a missed call from his dead girlfriend!" she replied.

I pulled the baby food out of the bag; I didn't want to think about what was happening.

"I'm going to go feed George. Don't touch anything, especially not any mobile phones," I told her and turned away.

Harry's P.O.V

I don't understand. I'm so confused. How could Amy call me? She's…. she's…. not here anymore. I must be going crazy. I need Tom. I took one last look at my phone that still said '1 missed called from Amy' and jumped off my bed.

I hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where Tom was sitting. Danny was standing by the sink making a cup of coffee. They both smiled at me. I guess they're happy I'm not hiding in my room.

"Hey dude," Tom said, "what's up?"

I sat down next to him at the table. "Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Well technically you just did, but yeah of course you can," He replied cheerfully, he didn't seem to realize that this was serious.

"Ok, I know this is going to sound completely ridiculous, but… my phone has a missed call from Amy," I said sitting down beside him at the table.

"Well, there are gonna be times when something reminds you of her, but that's a good thing," Tom replied.

For God sake why didn't he get what I was talking about!

"No, that's not what I mean," I exclaimed.

I could tell that they were surprised by annoyed I was.

"The call was from this morning," I explained and they both looked at me like I was completely mental.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

Great, this was not going to go well.

"I'm not crazy." I stated but I knew that if we hadn't all have been a complete mess; they would both jump in to disagree with me.

Tom's face made it clear that he thought I was without even saying the words. Danny looked more confused.

"My phone rang while we were at the house, and it was her, and then it stopped ringing after a second." I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and showed them.

"I'm confused," Tom said after I put my phone in front of him.

Danny didn't react how I expected him to, he looked scared, like he'd just heard that the world was going to blow up.

"Shit!" He whispered.

Couldn't he expand on that? I know he has a bit of a problem with words but I needed to know what his problem was.

"What's up Dan?" Tom asked.

"Ok, erm… this is going to sound a bit crazy as well… but the police were talking about something earlier and I think it might have something to do with this," He told us.

For God sake, he's either not talking at all or he's talking complete and utter crap.

"Explain," I demanded.

"Well they were talking about surveillance or something and it sounded like they didn't want us to hear. They said that they were going somewhere at six because it took ages to get there," Danny replied.

What is that meant to mean?

"They're going somewhere tonight; I think we should follow them," Danny suggested, scratching his head.

Tom looked up at him and clearly he didn't think I was the craziest person in the room anymore.

I didn't say anything; I just assumed that me and Danny were both crazy.

"We are not following the police!" Tom exclaimed.

It surprised me that Dougie hadn't come down to see what all of the fuss was about.

"Why not? We need to find out what going on, they clearly know something that we don't," Danny argued.

"They know a lot of things you don't." Tom retorted.

"What a shocker," I added.

"The point is…I'm going like it or not, and you can come if you want." Danny said but Tom tried to ruin his plan.

"And how are you gonna get there Dan? Walk? Magic carpet? Or my personal favorite teleport?"

Tom seemed to think he was being really clever.

"I'll take your car." Danny stated reaching for the keys.

"No you will not! Put the keys down before someone gets hurt," Tom said in a firm voice.

Danny didn't seem bothered he carried on anyway.

"You coming?" Danny asked me.

"Erm…yeah," I said and followed him to the door.

"Oh, for the love of crap, someone go and get Dougie!" Tom yelled after us.

Danny ran up the stairs as he realized Tom had given in.

Danny's P.O.V

I went up to Dougie's room. I knew that there wasn't a hope in hell of him coming with us if he knew what we were doing, so I did the only thing I could. I lied.

I went in and sat down. It would be pointless to knock, he just wouldn't answer.

"What?" He asked as he saw that it was me.

Well that was nice, I may be lying to him, but it was for his own good.

"Were going out, and your coming with us," I replied firmly.

I didn't give him an option, if I had of, he wouldn't come.

"Where?" Dougie asked in a small voice.

God, he really isn't capable of stringing a sentence together these days. I thought Tom had been over reacting.

"Just on a trip. Get up," I replied grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him out of bed.

Tom's P.O.V

I sat in the car with Harry, waiting for Danny and Dougie. They would probably take forever; I couldn't see Dougie coming with us voluntarily. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to see their faces when they realize I'm right. And I really want my car to still be in one piece when they're finished.

"This is stupid," I muttered under my breath. And then I saw Danny and Dougie at the front door.

"Lock the door behind you." I called to them.

They locked the door and got in the car. And then I set off for the police station. We had plenty of time; they wouldn't be leaving for another half an hour. But then again, how reliable is information that you get from Danny?

Amy's P.O.V

I sat in the living room tapping my foot. I've never felt so stupid, or nervous for that matter. The police were going to be here in an hour to make sure that we're alright and either they would already know about my stupid mistake, or I would have to explain it to them.

Lindsey walked in to the room. She looked as nervous as I felt. She must have just gotten George to sleep, I couldn't hear him crying. She slumped into a chair.

"That island we always used to say we'd escape to is looking better and better every day," I said.

"Yeah, the island with a lot of rum," She specified.

An hour later.

Tom's P.O.V

"Where the hell are we?" I asked as we passed what must have been the millionth tree.

"God only knows." Dougie replied.

He was clearly getting annoyed, and I honestly couldn't blame him. We'd been following the police car for ages and we had no idea how much longer we had left.

"This is stupid." I spoke my thoughts out loud.

We turned a corner and the police car started to slow down. We were lingering miles behind them so as they didn't see us. I could see a tiny house in the distance. After I was sure that the police officer had gone inside I pulled up outside the house.

"Ok, what's the point in us being here? And why have we been following a police car for the past hour and a half?" Dougie asked the questions I was dying to know.

"We should go in," Danny said quietly.

I swear he was dropped on his head as a baby.

"Yeah on your own," I replied.

"Well then, this was completely pointless." Danny was getting angry.

"We should come back tomorrow, when the police aren't here," Harry suggested.

"But what if we go in and there's some innocent people inside that have no idea who we are, what is it you're expecting to find?" I asked, none of this made sense to me.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Dougie pleaded.

Harry and Danny just looked at each other, so I told Dougie everything.

He didn't seem to understand at all.

"What do you think is going on exactly?" He asked, he clearly thought the whole situation was as stupid as I thought it to be.

"We're not sure exactly," Danny replied, "we think that Lindsey, Amy and George might still be with us."

"Your crazy," Dougie exclaimed shaking his head, "they're gone, they're not coming back."

"Dougie listen to me," Harry said calmly, "I know it sounds mental but I think it's true. I really do. I know we were told they were gone but explain to me why the police told us we couldn't bury them. Explain to me why the police won't tell us how the fire started or what really happened, I'm not 100 sure they're still alive but I know there is something they're not telling us."

Dougie didn't reply.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I think we should go home and come back tomorrow, I think the officers only come and visit at night," Danny replied looking out the window at the house.

"Ok, so the plan is we come back in the morning," Harry suggested.

"First thing in the morning," Danny added as I started the car.

"Ok fine," I agreed.

"You lot are mental you won't find anything," Dougie muttered.

The others didn't reply. I reversed the car, pulled out of the lane and headed towards the motorway. Sod taking the stupid country lanes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - If you want to fight I'll stand right beside you.

A/N: hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews, we're both really happy you love the story. This next chapter was written by Amy. I was going to help but she decided to write it at about half three in the morning so I let her type and fell asleep lol. So yeah we hope you like it.

Lindsey xxx

* * *

The next morning

Amy's P.O.V

I heard a noise from outside of the room, and half expected Lindsey to be standing there, with George in her arms. I heard the door open and was confused by the amount of footsteps that I heard. The familiar Bolton voice that I heard came as even more of a shock.

"You know you should really lock the front door," the voice said.

I turned around to face the only four people that I had wanted to see for the past few weeks. Even though I had heard Danny's voice it still shocked me to see them standing there. The only thing that I heard then was the mug that I had been holding smashing on the kitchen floor as Harry hugged me.

"I love you, but oxygen is sort of becoming an issue," I said, only part of me wished I hadn't when he let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry that my thinking you were dead for the past few weeks is an inconvenience, I didn't really think you needed oxygen any more," He yelled, making me wonder what the hell he was going on about.

"What?" I muttered, trying to make sense of what Harry had just told me. And then as I looked over at Tom and Danny, part of me understood as I saw Danny, hyperventilating, and Tom trying to stop him from passing out. I looked over to where Dougie was standing and saw the pained expression on his face. He must have seen me look at him as he spoke for the first time.

"Where is she…? I mean, you're not dead, what about…them," He eventually managed to choke out. But I didn't need to answer him as Lindsey yelled down the stairs to me, to find out how much damaged had been caused by the smash that she had heard. I didn't even see him go, he was just gone.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Seriously, if its something of mine just tell me, I'll live," I shouted down the stairs at Amy when she didn't answer me. And then all of a sudden I didn't care. I could see Dougie, staring up the stairs at me.

"Oh, My, God!" I exclaimed, not sure, if any sound had actually come out of my mouth as I ran down the stairs, towards him. He hugged me and started to state the obvious.

"You're not dead," He said. As if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Erm, no, well, I might be if you don't let go of me," I replied.

"You're not dead." He repeated.

"I think we've established that Doug, what the hell is going on?" I asked, only it was more aimed at everyone than just Dougie. "And why is Danny having a fit?" I asked, becoming more confused by the second.

"He'll be fine, don't worry, I'm sorting it," Tom answered patting Danny on the back. I didn't understand why his voice shocked me so much, I already knew that he was here. I took Dougie's hand and dragged him over to where everyone else was standing.

Harry's P.O.V

I couldn't understand what was going on, how could they do this, why would they do this, nothing made sense anymore. I couldn't help snapping as Amy looked at me like she always did, as if nothing was wrong.

"What the hell is going on? I mean did you really want to get rid of me that much, that you had to pretend to die, and run away…?" I yelled.

Amy's P.O.V

I listened to every word Harry said to me, unable to let myself believe that he really believed every thing he was saying.

"What?" I started to talk, but could quite manage it, so I stopped trying, and tuned in to a different conversation.

Dougie's P.O.V

"How could you leave me? How could you take him?" I yelled, but I wasn't finished I carried on yelling, I couldn't stop.

"He's my son Lindsey, how could you do that to me?" I continued.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Oh Jesus suffering, give me strength," I muttered as I took in what Dougie had just said.

Amy's P.O.V

"Dougie, I love you but would you shut the hell up, you're not helping, we're just as confused as you are, would you please stop yelling!" I exclaimed as Harry continued to yell at me, and Lindsey looked even more shocked by every one of Dougie's words.

Dougie's P.O.V

"No!" I yelled at Amy and then I turned back to Lindsey and carried on, not even sure if what I was yelling made any sense, and not really caring.

"How could you do this? I thought you loved me. But no, you just let me believe that you're dead, yeah thanks for that."

Amy's P.O.V

"Oh, yeah, like whether she loves you or not is really a question Doug, she married you didn't she; that was a stupid question even for you," I carried on yelling at Dougie, but he didn't respond, he was yelling at Lindsey even while I yelled at him.

I couldn't understand why he was shouting at Lindsey when he could clearly see that it was hurting her. Like Harry was hurting me, I tried not to listen to him, and just focused on stopping Dougie from yelling at Lindsey.

Danny's P.O.V

"I think I can breath," I said to Tom as he tried to calm me down.

"Are you sure you're alright mate?" He asked me.

"No I said I could breath, I never said I was alright… I just want to know what's going on." I managed to choke out.

Tom's P.O.V

"Yeah, me too," I whispered back to Danny.

And then I decided that there was only so long that those three could yell at each other, while Lindsey stood and looked confused.

"Ok, EVERYBODY QUIET!" I screamed loud enough, that I could be heard over three screaming nightmares.

Everything went silent and everyone except from Lindsey looked at me in shock. Lindsey gave me a look that screamed thank you, and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Dougie, Amy's right, if you do not stop yelling at Lindsey, I will help Amy smash your face in, because you know that's where she's heading," I said, hoping that he would listen, "Amy, you've got to understand that we are a bit shocked here. So stop yelling at Dougie."

"But…" She started but I wasn't listening.

"Harry, the same goes for you, we really need to listen to what they have to say."

"But…" Harry said, the exact same way Amy had.

"Everyone sit down." I ordered before anyone could argue with me.

Lindsey's P.O.V

Tom made us move into the living room and we all sat down.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on!" I exclaimed

"Yeah that would be great," Amy added sarcastically, I think she knew as well as I did, that we weren't going to find out.

"I think it's you two who need to explain," Danny said.

Everything went silent for a while and no one looked at each other.

"What do you four think happened?" I heard Amy say, and everyone looked at her.

Dougie's P.O.V

What a stupid question. When I was telling her what I thought, she was telling me to shut up.

"You two pretended to be dead to get away from us," I said for what felt like the 100th time. And what did she mean, what did we think happened? It's pretty clear what happened.

"And up until recently we thought you were dead," I heard Harry whisper but it was clear that everyone had heard him.

Amy's P.O.V

"God! Do you not know anything?" I exclaimed, mainly aiming my rhetorical question at Harry. I couldn't help it, I was so pissed off by hearing the obvious, over, and over again.

"What are we supposed to know? The house is burnt to the ground and the police told us you were dead, how the hell are we supposed to know anything?" Harry yelled back.

"But the letter," I heard Lindsey mutter, and it was clear that everyone else had as well.

Tom's P.O.V

"What letter?" I asked eagerly.

"The one we left for the police," Amy replied, I could tell that my questions were frustrating her, but we had to get to the bottom of this.

"Ok, explain," Danny demanded, he'd taken the words right out of my mouth, I could tell that he was as fed up of all the vagueness as I was.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that this is happening." Lindsey said, but no one responded, we were all too eager to find out what was going on.

Amy's P.O.V

"Before we torched the house…" I started, but I was rudely interrupted. I mean five minutes ago they were yelling at me for an explanation and now they were interrupting me, what the hell is that all about?

"YOU burnt the house down?" Danny shouted, obviously this was a shock to him.

"Yes, just let me explain, damn it, where do I start?" I said as I buried my head in my hands.

"How about the beginning?" Harry said, only he wasn't yelling anymore. My head snapped up at the sound of his voice, and the words started coming out of my mouth before I could even think about it.

I explained everything. Everything with Luke braking in, how we had arranged for the police to tell them that we were alive, before they even had a chance to worry about us, and about the letters.

Dougie's P.O.V

"So, have they found him?" I asked, I knew it was probably a stupid question, but I had to know, I couldn't believe this was happening again, that they were in danger again, and George as well now. I got up, and went to Lindsey's side.

"Where is he?" I whispered while I hugged her. She didn't reply, she just took my hand and led me towards the stairs.

Danny's P.O.V

"Right that's them out of the way, now what are we going to do? Everyone still thinks your dead," Tom said to Amy. But I butted in.

"Erm, Tom, I think they should talk first, I don't want to have to witness another yelling match," I said.

"Yeah, your right, go, talk, we'll be here," Tom said to Amy and Harry and they walked off in the same direction that Lindsey had taken Dougie.

Harry's P.O.V

"I think I'm dreaming." I muttered as I sat on the bed.

"Your not," Amy told me as she sat down next to me, but I couldn't believe her.

"But I though you were dead for the past few weeks, you've got to understand that this is weird, up until I saw you standing there just now, I thought you were dead." I knew I was repeating myself but she didn't seem to understand.

"Yeah I do, its weird for me too, I thought you knew everything that was going on," she replied.

"I'm sorry that I thought you were trying to get away from me."

I realized in that second, as I started playing with a lose strand of her hair, that it really had been a stupid thing to think.

"Yeah, you should be, I would never leave you, you should know that…"

I cut her off as something caught my eye.

"Are they mine?" I asked, going back into shock as I spotted the drum sticks on the bedside table.

"Erm, yeah, I sort of took them with me," She told me, but she looked embarrassed. Why was she embarrassed?

Dougie's P.O.V

"I know this is going to sound really stupid," I started and wasn't sure if I should carry on but I did, "But he's gotten so big," I finished as I went to pick George up.

"No, it doesn't sound stupid," Lindsey said, but she was smiling as she said it.

I couldn't help crying. As I held George with one arm, I walked closer to Lindsey and put my other arm around her. I never thought I'd see my family together again.

"I love you so much, both of you," I whispered.

"We love you too," Lindsey whispered back hugging me back tightly, "…and I'm so sorry I took him away from you."

"Shush," Dougie replied, "I understand now, you were just doing what was best for him."

"…but what are we going to do now, we don't have a home anymore," I said looking up into his eyes.

"Don't worry about that, I'll find somewhere for us to live I promise, I'll get you out of here as soon as I can," Dougie replied kissing me softly.

"…but what about the police?" I asked.

"I said don't worry," Dougie replied simply.

Tom's P.O.V

After, Lindsey and Dougie came downstairs, everything seemed so much better. Dougie was holding George in his arms, and me and Danny ran over to see him.

We played with George for a while, and then Harry and Amy joined us in the living room. Harry ran over to where Danny was sitting with George and started playing with them; it was so amazing to hear George laughing. I gathered that Amy and Harry were alright, he looked just as happy as Dougie.

"Doug, I'm sorry I called you stupid," Amy said sitting beside Dougie on the sofa.

"Its ok, I am," He replied, and we all laughed.

"So, what happens now?" I asked.

"Erm…we don't know," Lindsey replied.

Just as I thought. I guess I better start thinking of a plan, Super Tom to the rescue again. Some things never change.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Give Me What I want

A/N: hi everyone, we are so sorry we haven't been able to update sooner. School has been completely crazy lately. We have a week off soon so we'll update a few chapters then for you. Anyways thanks so much for all the reviews they really mean a lot, please keep reviewing. Here's the next chapter we hope you like it.

Lindsey and Amy xxx

We do not own McFLY but hey Christmas is just around the corner so you never know. :

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

"What the hell have you been eating for the past few weeks?" Tom demanded as he raided through our kitchen cupboards.

"Not a lot, mainly whatever crap was available," I replied from the kitchen table where we were all sitting.

"Oh good God," Tom muttered immerging from the cupboard.

"Its ok Tom, we coped," Lindsey said spooning baby mush into George's mouth as he sat happily on Dougie's knee. I've got to hand it to the little dude, he can sure eat. I guess he inherited it from his dad.

"Right I'm going to go and get Holly and Becca," Tom said grabbing his car keys.

"They are so going to freak when they see you guys," Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them," Lindsey said shoving another spoon of mush into George's mouth.

"Yeah, ok I'm going to get a move on so I can pick them up and try and get back before it's dark," Tom said and waved goodbye. He then left.

"Ok, so what should we do now?" I asked.

"I think we should start packing up your stuff so when we're aloud to take you home we can go straight away," Danny replied.

"We never unpacked," I said simply.

"What?" Harry said with a surprised expression.

"Well, we didn't plan on hanging around for long so we didn't see the point in unpacking," Lindsey explained.

"We really missed you guys," Danny said quietly as George stretched up and grabbed hold of his curly hair.

"George let go," Dougie chuckled.

George released Danny's hair and smiled up at his uncle Dan.

Danny shook his head and laughed.

"I defiantly missed this little punk," he said.

"Come on we better get ready for when the police get here," Harry said putting his mug in the sink.

"I hope Tom's back before they get here," I said hugging Harry tightly.

"He will be, don't worry," Harry murmured into my hair.

"The police won't be here until about nine o'clock tonight," Lindsey said.

"Yeah, come on let's go and relax and watch a film or something until Tom gets back," Danny suggested.

We all nodded and followed him into our living room.

Four hours later

Lindsey's P.O.V

The film had just ended as we heard the front door open.

"Hello?" Tom called. Three sets of footsteps shuffled into the hallway.

"We're in the living room," Danny called back.

"Tom why are we here?" Holly asked.

"You'll see," Tom replied as the living room door opened.

Tom walked into the room pulling Holly and Becca along behind him.

"Hi guys," I said waving nervously.

"How are you?" Amy asked.

Holly screamed at the top of her lungs and Becca turned very pale and collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my God," I exclaimed and rushed towards her.

"Can somebody please explain what the hell is going on!" Holly shrieked.

"It's ok Holly, we'll explain in a minute," Amy replied joining me and Danny by Becca's side.

"She's just fainted," I said, "she'll be fine in a minute."

Becca stirred and opened her eyes.

"Welcome back," Danny smiled helping her up off the floor.

"It's ok you just fainted," I said as she sat down on one of the sofas.

"Well it's no wonder, I thought you were dead," she exclaimed accepting a glass of water from Harry.

"Yeah about that," I said, "I think you all better sit down so we can explain properly."

They all did as they were told and sat down.

"Ok, well I guess we should start from the beginning," Amy said clearing her throat, "the night after you left for Scotland to do those shows, the house got broken into by a guy called Luke who was working for Rory. They were best friends in high school, Luke used to be our drummer when we practiced in our music lessons. Anyways after he broke in we called the police and they knew Luke was out to get us and suggested we go into hiding."

"They said if we faked our deaths it would stop them coming after us and we would be able to live a life without having to worry," I continued, "we were thinking about George, we didn't want him to grow up surround by all that crap, so we agreed to go along with the police. We are so sorry we burnt the house down, but if it makes you feel any better we put most of your stuff into storage."

"We shouldn't have gone to Scotland and left you alone," Dougie whispered, "this is all our fault."

"No it isn't," I protested, "Dougie none of this is any of your faults don't you dare blame yourselves."

"We'll find a way out of this mess," Amy said, "the police will be here soon."

The front door opened and a set of footsteps hurried into the house.

The living door opened and in walked PC Matthew Parker. Speak of the devil.

"Good evening," Tom said politely.

PC Parker looked around in shock.

"I guess you can't separate family," Harry said putting his arm around Amy.

"I don't understand what is going on here," PC Parker replied.

"They found us," I explained simply as Dougie pulled me closer to him.

"I can see that," PC Parker exclaimed, "…but how?"

"Oh, it's simple really," Danny replied, "we followed one of your police cars and it led us straight to here."

"That is breaking security laws, I can arrest you, you're breaking the law," PC Parker said furiously. I'm surprised stream wasn't coming out of his ears.

"So is marring a dead person, let's not get technical here," Dougie shot back.

"Dougie please be quiet," Tom said sharply turning towards PC Parker, "look, we will be taking Lindsey, Amy and George home at some point."

"I can't let you do that," PC Parker said firmly.

"Excuse me you are in no position to tell us what we can and can't do," I exclaimed, "your suppose to be helping us and all your done is made things worse, we left a letter with you to pass onto our families and they clearly didn't receive it."

"How could you let them believe we were dead?" Amy continued, "You better clean up this mess and let us out of here."

"I cannot let you leave until Luke in caught and in police custody," PC Parker replied calmly.

"Well, you better get a move on and catch him them," I snapped.

PC Parker didn't move.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Amy said angrily, "get a move on, I'd like to be home before Christmas."

"You may tell your parents you are alive and I will issue a statement to the press explaining what happened so everyone will know you're alive but you cannot come out of hiding until Luke is caught," PC Parker replied.

"Ok fine," I said as Amy nodded her head.

"Ok, I'll be back with an update in a few days, goodnight."

PC Parker turned on his heel and left slamming the front door behind him.

"What a nitwit," Danny muttered. We all burst out laughing at Danny's remark.

"I'm just glad this mess is getting sorted out," Becca said brightly.

Amy's P.O.V

"Guys I just had a thought," I said as I realised something.

"Oh, this is rare," Lindsey giggled.

"Shut it you," I retorted.

"What's your thought Amy?" Harry asked kissing the top of my head.

"You've got to tell my mum I'm still alive," I laughed, "good luck with that."

"No wait," Lindsey said, "you've got to tell _my_ mum."

"I'm not going," Dougie said hugging Lindsey tightly, "don't make me go Lindz."

"How about Dougie and Harry go together," Holly suggested.

"Yeah," I agreed, "you can have each other for moral support."

"Tom please come with us," Harry pleaded.

"No way," Tom replied.

"Fine," Dougie said with a smirk, "if you don't come with us, we're taking your car."

Tom threw his keys at Harry.

"Fine, you better go now, you'll be home just after dawn, drive safe," he said cheerfully.

"Come on Dougie," Harry said pulling on his coat.

Dougie kissed Lindsey goodbye and gave George one last hug.

"See you later," Harry said and kissed me softly.

"Bye," I whispered.

Then they both left.

"I've just done a very stupid thing letting them have my car haven't I?" Tom said as the front door slammed shut again.

"Yep," Danny grinned.

"Don't worry Tom, they'll be fine," Holly said kissing Tom's cheek.

"They won't be fine when my mother's finished with them," Lindsey giggled.

"Oh well, they can be replaced," Danny joked.

We all laughed and settled down in front of the TV again.

I feel so sorry for Harry and Dougie at the minute. I hope they survive to tell the tale.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Only the Strong Survive

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews, sorry it's taken so long for us to update, we've been really busy. Erm…this chapter was written by Amy so if you hate it blame her. Hope you like it.

Lindsey and Amy xxx

* * *

Harry's P.O.V

"What do you think she'll say?" Dougie asked me for what must have been the hundredth time, just since we left the house.

"I really don't know Dougie," I said, not trying to hide my annoyance anymore. Hopefully he would shut up if he knew that he was pissing me off.

"What if she doesn't believe me?"

"Well then, you can go home and say at least you tried, and you wont have actually had to deal with her going psycho on you."

How many questions could he possibly have left?

"Don't be stupid Harry; if she thinks I'm lying, she'll kill me."

I couldn't help laughing at him, it was so ironic that he would be saying this when I would most likely be killing him before Mrs. Stride got the chance, if he didn't shut up.

"It's not funny!" He yelled, but it seemed to have made him feel better. "Anyway…if she kills me, she'll make you clean up the mess…and then kill you," he finished.

"Great, at least then I wont have to tell Amy's mum."

I was expecting him to laugh at this but apparently all of his sense of humor was gone.

"Telling Amy's mum isn't a problem, she'll be a bit freaked out, but she's not completely insane."

He seemed annoyed that I was worried; I suppose he does have more reason to be worried than me. And then he tone completely changed.

"Wait…What!"

He sounded shocked, scared and angry at the same time.

"When did we decide I was going first?"

I continued to laugh at him, without giving him an answer. If I was to talk to him seriously I would only get more stressed out myself. So I carried on driving and tried to block out Dougie's constant moaning. We were going to see Lindsey's parents first whether he liked it or not. I was glad that I was driving, so he had no control over the matter.

Dougie's P.O.V

I recognized the streets that we were driving through, they were the ones that lead to Lindsey's parent's house. I know its stupid, but I am terrified. I knew that I wouldn't be entirely on my own; Harry was coming in with me, just like I would go with him to break the news to Amy's mum.

"Ready for this Doug?" Harry asked as he stopped the car outside of the house that I was dreading going inside of.

"No, but lets go," I said getting out of the car.

Harry did the same, and we walked up to the front door. I completely froze once I got there; Harry had to press the door bell.

"Dougie…what are you doing here?" Mrs. Stride asked me when she opened the door.

"Erm…" I tried to remember what I had planed to say. "Can I come in?"

She moved to the side and me and Harry both walked in.

"Is their some news on when were going to be able to have the funeral?" She asked as she lead us in to the living room.

Mr. Stride was already in the living room. He looked surprised when he saw us but he didn't say anything. We all sat down, me and Harry on one sofa and Lindsey's parents on the other opposite us, and I tried to find the best way to word it.

"Well, not exactly," I started. "Actually, there isn't going to be a funeral,"

Harry's P.O.V

"What!"

Her shriek even scared me; I could tell what Dougie had been so worried about. I felt like I should help him out. Part of me wanted to explain everything for him, but he had to do this himself.

"I know you're a stupid boy, but that is stupid even for you," she said angrily.

"I really wish people would stop saying that to me," Dougie muttered under his breath so quietly that I was sure I was the only one that had heard. I nearly started laughing but I realised how inappropriate it would be.

Mrs. Stride was talking so fast that I couldn't understand what she was saying, while her husband looked incredibly confused. I saw Dougie clench his fists around the edge of the sofa, and I knew what was coming.

"They're not dead!"

I swear I have never heard Dougie shout so loud in all of the time I have known him. Lindsey's dad looked like he'd just seen a ghost, which I suppose he would probably believe he had if he saw them, and her mum stood up and started pacing around the room.

"That is the sickest joke I have ever heard," she said, and I wondered if Dougie would do as I had said in the car. Just go home and say he did his best. "I…I…I wouldn't have even expected that from you."

Dougie didn't say anything back. Not that I can blame him, what was he supposed to say?

So I spoke for him.

"He's not lying, and you can believe it or not, but if you don't, it will be you that loses out," I told her firmly, and then I turned to Dougie. "Come on lets go."

We headed for the door but Mr. Stride grabbed hold of Dougie's arm. "What's going on?" He asked and it was obvious that he believed us.

Dougie's P.O.V

We sat back down and I explained the whole thing. I was worried again when they asked to see them. I knew that everything would have to be arranged properly, that's if Lindsey actually wanted to see them. I told them that I'd see what I could do concerning them seeing her and George. But to be honest, I blamed the police for most of the problems so as they didn't start having a go at me. I told them that I would call them as soon as I knew anything, and left quickly before Lindsey's mum said anything. She still seemed pretty stressed out, happy don't get me wrong, but stressed out none the less.

Harry was quiet on the way to see Amy's mum. He congratulated me on not completely freaking out, and I thanked him for helping me out, but after that he didn't say much at all.

Harry's P.O.V

I tried to work out what I was going to say while we drove to Amy's mum's house, but the journey was pretty short so it didn't help much.

The greeting we got from Amy's mum was a lot better than the one we had got from Lindsey's.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked. She sounded surprised but she sounded happy to see us.

"Erm, well there's something I need to talk to you about," I told her and just like Lindsey's mum had, she lead us in to the living room.

We all sat down and she didn't say anything. Given the fact that she was Amy's next of kin, she wasn't able to jump to the same conclusion as Mrs. Stride had. She would have been notified as soon as the bodies were released, and it would have been her that had to sort out funeral arrangements.

"Ok, here it goes," I said. "I know that this is going to freak you out, and I don't want you to think I'm lying, because I'm not, everything that I am about to tell you is the truth,"

Dougie's P.O.V

Harry continued to ramble, and I very nearly jabbed him in the ribs to let him know that he was rambling, but I didn't need to.

"Spit it out Harry," she told him, and he stopped talking all together. So I decided that I did need to jab him in the ribs after all.

"The…erm…well…no one died in that fire,"

Finally, took him long enough.

"Don't be stupid Harry,"

I started laughing and then I realised that they were both staring at me.

"Erm, sorry, I know that Harry can be very stupid, but he's actually telling the truth."

I started talking and I couldn't stop, I started to explain what had happened. Harry returned my jab in the ribs and I let him take over.

After he was finished, she didn't say anything. She walked over to Harry and hugged him. And then she started crying.

Harry's P.O.V

She let go of me and I promised that I would do my best to get her up to the house to see everyone. But I also explained that I had no idea whether the police would be there when we got back so she couldn't go straight up there.

She sat back down and asked me how everyone was. She asked Dougie about George and I'm sure she must have regretted it because he wouldn't shut up.

We left a while later. It was a long way to get back to the others and we wanted to get back as soon as possible.

Dougie's P.O.V

Me and Harry talked the whole way home; well mostly we took the piss out of each other.

"The…erm…well." I mimicked him from earlier, and we both burst out laughing as we drove up the lane to the house.

A cat ran in front of the car while we were both laughing and Harry swerved to avoid it. He drove straight in to a tree.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"What the hell was that?" Amy yelled. I wasn't capable of words; I knew that it must be Luke. He must have found us.

"Calm down, I'll go out and see what's going on," Danny said, and I sat on the sofa next to Amy.

Tom walked in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, followed by Holly and Becca who was holding George. Holly and Becca have hardly spent any time away from George since they found out we're all fine. They sort of went in to freak out mode once it sunk in. It's like they're scared if they let go of George, he'll disappear or something.

Becca's P.O.V

"What was that bang?" I asked, grabbing some popcorn out of the bowl Tom was holding, with my hand that wasn't holding George.

"Guys?" Tom seemed concerned when no one answered me.

"Danny's gone to investigate," Amy told us. And then I realised that they were worried it was Luke. I hadn't really thought much about the Luke situation. I was just happy to have them back. Even if it didn't seem truly real yet.

Dougie's P.O.V

Luckily we weren't going very fast, I was fine, I mean, my neck hurt a bit, but nothing serious.

"You alright mate," I asked looking over at Harry. He had a cut on his forehead and I could already see a bruise forming bellow it.

"Damn steering wheel," he yelled, putting his hand to his head.

"You alright though?"

"Shit!" He yelled again, and I didn't understand his problem, he didn't look seriously hurt. "It doesn't really matter, I'm dead."

I really wish that people would stop saying they're dead when they're not.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? Tom is going to kill me; I don't even want to look at what the car looks like,"

Harry's P.O.V

As if things weren't bad enough, I heard someone walking around outside, and then I saw Danny. I reversed the car away from the tree and drove up to where Danny was standing. The expression on his face would have made me laugh under different circumstances.

I rolled down the window so as I could talk to him. "How bad is it?" I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer.

He looked at me in disbelief and then looked at Dougie. "Well, it looks like we're looking for a new drummer Doug,"

"Bloody hell!" I parked the car and got out. "I really don't want to go in there,"

"Neither do I," Danny said as if he had something to be worried about. "In fact I don't want to be any where near Tom when he sees _that,_" he pointed at the dent in the front of the car, forcing me to look at the damage that had been caused.

Dougie got out of the car, reminding me that I was going to have to go inside at some point.

"We might as well go inside, you've got to face him eventually," Dougie reminded me, and I turned my attention to Danny.

"What kind of mood has Tom been in today?" I asked him, even though I was dead whether he had been in a bad mood or not.

"He's been fine," he said. He sounded confused; he mustn't have known what I was talking about.

I made my way slowly up to the house and Danny and Dougie followed me.

"Hopefully they'll be glad," Danny said and me and Dougie both looked at him like he was completely mental.

"Yeah, I'm sure Tom will be glad that I've killed his mini," I exclaimed in disbelief and Dougie started laughing. How my inevitable early death is funny, I have no idea.

"That's not what I meant," Danny said quickly, he seemed to realize how crazy what he had said was. "I meant that…well…when we heard the crash everyone assumed that it was something to do with that psycho. The girls are freaking out." He informed us.

"Oh." Me and Dougie said at the same time, and then as our brains registered that the girls were worried we both said "Oh," again only more seriously and legged it to the door.

Amy's P.O.V

I had my eyes fixed on the door, ready for when Danny got back. That's when I saw not only Danny but Dougie and Harry at the doorway with him.

"It's alright, it's just us," Dougie said casually.

"Yep, we're back, there is nothing to worry about," Harry said grinning sheepishly, but I was more concerned with the cut on his head.

"What was the bang?" Holly asked and everyone apart from Danny and Dougie, looked at Harry, who was looking very worried.

"Harry what happened to your head?" I asked.

"Oh…erm, this is the result of your mother," he said, not even trying to lie properly.

"Now if you had have said that it was Lindsey's mother, I might have believed that." I replied. "What really happened?"

"Yeah what happened guys?" Tom asked, looking incredibly worried. I understood then, and I didn't know who to worry about more; Tom or Harry. All of a sudden I preferred the idea of the bang being Luke trying to kill us all.

"Well, erm," Harry said slowly. "The tree crashed in to us." He said so fast that I was praying I had heard him wrong. I do not want to witness the breakup of McFly, and if Tom dares to ask for help auditioning a new drummer, I'm telling him where to go.

"What Harry means to say," Dougie started to say, as he saw the look of anger on Tom's face.

Harry's P.O.V

I am dead, dead and buried…I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!

Tom opened his mouth to speak and completely freaked out. I wanted to run away and hide.

"No…Dougie, I don't want to know what Harry was going to say, I really don't."

I remembered that everyone else was there at that moment as Lindsey, Becca and Holly all moved away from us as though a bomb were about to go off.

"Tom, I am so sorry," I started to say; I had to try to keep my life.

Amy's P.O.V

"SORRY!" Tom yelled, nearly deafening us all.

Becca put her hands over George's ears and then Lindsey carried him out of the room. I half envied her for having an excuse to leave the room, but the other half of me was glad that I was here, encase things got out of hand.

"Sorry really doesn't cut it Harry, you've killed my car!"

Ok, on the other hand maybe I didn't want to be in the room.

I had to try and calm him down.

"Tom, you don't even know how bad it is yet," I reminded him, and Dougie jumped in to help as well.

"Yeah, it really wasn't his fault," he said.

"What, were you driving?" Tom yelled and Dougie looked more scared than Harry.

"No," he said, "but we hit the tree, and the tree hit back."

If I hadn't have been scared I would have started laughing.

Tom's P.O.V

"Dougie, I really don't want to have to be pissed at you as well, so would you shut up defending him!" I yelled. I was so angry I could feel my blood boiling.

"Ok." Dougie obeyed and then he went to stand by Lindsey. Danny just stood there, staring at his feet like they were the most entertaining thing in the world.

"Harry, how the hell did you kill my car?" I didn't really want an answer; it didn't matter how it happened, but I needed to yell.

"I'm really sorry, but there was a cat, and I swerved so as I didn't kill it." Harry explained and it made me more angry.

"You swerved, for a cat?" Amy asked and she sounded as pissed as I felt, which confused me. It must have confused Danny as well because he looked up. I think it probably confused Holly and Becca as well but they were standing behind me so I couldn't see them.

"Erm, yeah," Harry replied.

"So you value the bloody cat's life, over your own?" She yelled again.

"What?" Harry seemed confused as well and I was to angry to interrupt their arguing.

Amy's P.O.V

I can not believe how stupid all of this is. Over a bloody cat.

"Firstly," I yelled, praying that Tom would just let me rant without interrupting me with his own yelling. "You could have killed yourself and Dougie when you crashed and secondly, did you not think that if the tree didn't succeed, Tom would?" I was yelling, but I couldn't help it the whole thing was stupid. But then it seemed even more stupid.

The front door was still open behind Danny and Harry and I could see something behind the door. I didn't think much of it until I heard a knock.

A shadow moved behind Harry. It was Luke.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I'm Not Ok (I promise)

A/N: Hey everyone, as always thanks for the reviews. We wouldn't write this story if it wasn't for you guys. Here's chapter 7 we hope you like it, we do have an alternate version of this chapter that I will post separately at some point, it's like a piss take of this chapter. Anyways enjoy : )

Lindsey and Amy xxx

* * *

Lindsey's P.O.V

Dougie grabbed my arm and I wondered what was going on.

"Get George out of here," Dougie ordered trying to push me towards the living room, "Take him up stairs and barricade yourself in a room."

I realised what was going on at that point; I saw Luke standing behind Danny and Harry, and then their reactions when they turned around and saw him standing there. Harry ran in front of Amy and grabbed hold of her arm, and Danny ran quickly away from where he had been to where Tom was standing.

I went in to the living room at that point but I dragged Dougie with me.

"What about you?" I asked as everything sunk in.

"Forget about me, just keep yourself safe," Dougie replied handing me George and his baby bag.

"No way, if I'm going then you're coming with me," I protested looking back and forth from Dougie to the door that separated us and everyone else.

Becca and Holly burst in to the room at that point.

"Take George upstairs," I ordered handing him over to Becca. There was no way that I could leave the guys down here while I hid, but I wanted everyone else out of the way where they wouldn't be hurt.

"No way, Lindsey we've left you too many times and I am not losing you again," Holly said as I chucked the baby bag at her.

"I'll be fine, just get my son out of here," I said shoving her and Becca towards the stairs.

I rushed back out into the hallway, and Dougie followed me.

Luke was just standing exactly where he had been when we'd left the room, he must have been waiting for me. He had a massive grin on his face, like no matter what happened now he would win, and judging by the knife that was in his hand, he probably would.

Amy's P.O.V

Lindsey looked at me and I felt reassured that George, Becca and Holly were all right; she wouldn't be standing there if she wasn't sure of it.

I tried to focus on the fact that they were alright, instead of worrying about what was going to happen. I was terrified, I couldn't see Luke because Harry was standing in front of me, but waiting for him to do or say something was torture.

Danny ran from the room at that point and I wondered what he was doing. It couldn't have been because he was scared even though that was how it had appeared. I know Danny, the though of not knowing what was happening to us would be a greater fear than what was going to happen if he stayed. And if there was going to be a fight, he would want to be part of it. There was no way he was running away, I knew that. I was curious as to what he was doing though.

The silence was killing me, why was Luke just standing there?

Then I regretted willing the silence to stop. I heard draws slamming in the kitchen and I realised that Danny was looking for some sort of weapon. It wasn't that that scared me though, it was Luke.

"Scared?"

That was all he said, and it was clearly aimed at Lindsey.

I wasn't scared for long, he moved towards us and I could see him properly, and then I was just pissed off.

I wanted to run up to him and just start punching him, regardless of the knife he was holding. I tried to as well. I moved slightly to the side, trying to get away from Harry but his grip on my wrist was too tight.

I was fairly sure that I wasn't the only one who felt like this. Dougie looked more angry than I would have thought possible.

Luke pushed the front door but it didn't shut properly. He didn't seem to care though, he walked further in to the hall way, forcing the rest of us to back away.

"You know I would have just gone for killing you," Luke started talking again. "And the fact that I was going to get to kill you was a bonus," he turned to me and Harry grabbed hold of my other arm, pulling me closer to him, as if it was going to stop Luke killing me. How could this be the same guy that I had gone to high school with?

"But now I'll get to kill all of you." He finished with a massive smile on his face.

I couldn't hear the slamming of draws from the kitchen anymore and I wondered what he was doing. I knew that he would have called the police, but I also knew that the only reason Luke wasn't out there killing him, was that it didn't matter; the "safe house" is in the middle of no where. The police will never get here in time.

I heard keys jingle and I had a pretty good idea of what Danny was doing.

"If you're going to kill us, then why are you just standing there?" Tom questioned acting as though he wasn't scared at all.

"Because scaring you is fun," he stated in that unbelievably psychotic voice.

He walked up to Tom and the fear flooded through me again. He lifted the knife and rested it on Tom's shoulder so as it was lightly touching his neck.

"To be honest, I don't know which one of you I want out of the way first," he thought out loud and I was dying to scream "ME!" at him; I wouldn't be able to watch him hurt one of the others.

"I think it's going to have to be one of you guys though," he said looking from Tom, to Dougie and then Harry.

Luke moved the knife from Tom and I felt relieved, but then he put it back to his skin. The knife was held to his arm and then he moved it quickly before any of us could do anything.

Tom had a massive gash down his arm and it was bleeding pretty badly.

Luke moved away from Tom then.

"It's not going to be you first though," he said pointing the knife at Tom, and then lowering it to his side again.

Tom didn't look at his arm, but he winked at me and Harry to let us know that he was alright.

I wanted to run up to him and try to fix his arm, but I knew that I would practically be committing suicide.

Luke stepped back from all of us.

"So which one of you will it be?"

Before I managed to grab hold of Harry's arm I saw something behind Luke.

Danny was pushing the front door open so as Luke wouldn't hear him.

Before Luke could move to either of the guys Danny had burst in and whacked Luke around the head with the vase that usually sits in the middle of the kitchen table.

Luke dropped to the ground with a loud bang and then the knife and the vase smashed off the floor.

Becca's P.O.V

"Oh my God what was that?" I asked Holly, but she couldn't answer me.

"I don't know." She mumbled, pulled George towards her and then started crying.

"I'm going to go find out." I told her and she looked at me with concern on her face.

"Be careful." She told me, and then I went quietly down the stairs.

I went in to the hall way and found Amy hiding behind Harry, Lindsey holding Dougie away from something and Tom with a massive cut on his arm.

I walked further towards them, trying to find out what Lindsey was trying to keep Dougie away from.

I saw Luke lying on the floor, he was either unconscious or dead. Danny was standing behind him surrounded by shattered china.

"Oh my God!" I muttered, and they all looked at me.

Dougie's P.O.V

"Where are they?" Lindsey asked Becca, still pulling me by the arm to stop me beating up Luke.

"In your room." She replied and then Lindsey turned to me.

"Come with me." She pleaded.

I could tell that she didn't want me anywhere near Luke, whether he was already dead or not. I would have argued with her. Begged her to let me finish him off, but I wanted to see George.

"Of course." I said, and I followed her towards the stairs.

Danny's P.O.V

I couldn't move. I had no idea whether Luke was dead or not. To be honest I didn't care. Becca and Tom walked towards me and I saw Harry let go of Amy.

"You two alright?" Becca asked me and Tom.

"I'll be fine." Tom told her. "Danny?" He continued.

"Danny are you alright?" Amy asked as she walked toward me.

I shook my head and then looked over at Tom. His arm was bleeding pretty badly.

"Becca, could you try and fix Tom please?" I asked, worried about the amount of blood he was losing.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Do you think he's dead?" She asked.

Harry's P.O.V

"I don't know, lets find out," I said walking over to where Luke was.

I leant over, grabbed the top of his shirt, and punched him in the face, as hard as I could.

I checked for a pulse once I was finished…and unfortunately I found one.

"He's alive." I told them.

"Shit!" Tom yelled.

Holly came running down the stairs at that point and ran to Tom.

"They filled me in. Are you alright?" She asked us all.

We all lied and said we were fine of course. I couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen now. Do we leave him and hope he doesn't wake up until the police arrive? Or do we finish him off?

"We need to get that fixed." Holly said looking at Tom's arm.

"I'll help," Becca added. "Just give me a second." She said and then she came and stood next to me, and to mine and everyone else's surprise, she hit Luke just as I had.

"I really don't know what I ever saw in him."

She sounded disgusted, and then she stormed off toward the kitchen, followed by Tom and Holly.

Amy's P.O.V

I hugged Danny. He clearly wasn't alright.

"Thank you." I mumbled in to his chest as he hugged me back.

"Anytime." I could hear a hint of laughter in his voice.

"That was amazing," Harry said, smiling for the first time in what felt like forever.

I let go of Danny and tried to think clearly. I knew it wasn't over yet. The police were still going to be ages, and Luke would most likely wake up.

"What are we gonna do?" Danny asked.

"I vote we finish him off." Harry suggested.

I went and stood next to him on the other side of Luke and considered what he had just said.

It would have been so easy for me to pick up the knife that was lying not far away from Luke and kill him; I really hated him that much. I managed to stop myself, but I followed by Harry and Becca's example and started hitting him.

"That's for making us burn the house down," I yelled after I hit him the first time, and then I hit him again.

"That's for everyone thinking we're dead," I continued hitting him, starting to cry.

"That's for trying to kill us! That's for hurting Tom," I tried to continue hitting and screaming but Harry put his arms around my waist and started pulling me away from Luke.

I gave in and he put his arms around me. I started crying in to his chest, terrified of what was going to happen now.

"I think we should tie him to something encase he wakes up," Harry said to Danny.

Danny's P.O.V

Harry refused to let go of Amy as he and I planned what we were going to do. I didn't blame him, if she started hitting him again she probably wouldn't stop, and none of us were sure if Luke was going to wake up and try and kill us again.

"I'll get a chair and we can tie him to it." I said and then I walked off in to the kitchen.

"How's your arm?" I asked Tom as I entered the kitchen and saw Holly wrapped around Tom's good arm while Becca bandaged up the gash.

"I'll be fine." Tom assured me. "What's the plan?" He asked.

I explained the plan, and how we were basically relying on him not waking up. The girls looked relieved that we didn't plan to kill him; I guess they're squeamish.

I brought a chair out to the hall along with some rope and me and Harry lifted Luke on to it and tied him up, while Amy constantly asked us if we were doing the ropes up tight enough. I swear, I have never seen her so freaked out.

Harry's P.O.V

We moved in to the living room after we made sure that Luke wasn't going anywhere.

Tom, Holly and Becca came in a minute later, and they looked as shaken up and Amy and Danny.

You would think Danny would be all proud of himself for his plan-that was let's face it- brilliant, but he looked just as worried as the others.

"Are they still upstairs?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'll go and see if they're alright." Amy said. She still looked really shaken up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked, not sure if she was alright herself.

"Yeah." She said, so I took hold of her hand and followed her up the stairs, leaving Holly to obsess over whether Tom was really alright, and Danny and Becca to discus their plans of what they would do if Luke woke up.

We went in to Lindsey's room and found Lindsey holding George close to her, and Dougie with his arm around her.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hey," Amy said as she entered the room.

"Hi," I attempted to smile.

"Luke's tied to a chair," Harry informed us.

"Good, how's Tom?" Dougie asked.

"He's fine, everyone's in the living room if you want to see them." Harry said to Dougie, and I got the impression that he was trying to get Dougie out of the room so as me and Amy could talk. It was us that Luke had intended to kill after all.

"Erm, yeah," Dougie said and he got up after kissing me and George.

Harry smiled at Amy and then left with Dougie.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as she sat down next to me.

She didn't look like I had expected her to. I had expected her to be pissed of and possibly trying to kill Luke, but instead she just looked incredibly shaken up.

"I'm fine." She lied. "How are you?"

"I'll be fine as long as Luke doesn't wake up." I told her

"I don't think he will anytime soon; Danny hit him pretty hard…and so did Harry…and Becca…and me." She told him.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked, scared that Luke had started to come round and they had had to knock him out again.

"Well Harry hit him before he checked for a pulse, and then Becca hit him and then I started hitting him and well, I didn't stop, Harry had to pull me off him." I admitted.

"I was gonna say you don't look as pissed off as I expected you to," I smiled and she smiled back.

"Oh trust me, I was pissed, I've just gone past it," she said, and then she looked annoyed.

"Harry pulled me off Luke before I got to punch him for being a crap drummer though."

We both started laughing.

"And I wanted to hit him for the fact that that engagement ring is not on my finger." She said in a quiet voice encase someone over heard.

We both started laughing and then Becca and Holly walked in.

"Is this really the time to be laughing?" Holly asked as she and Becca sat down on the floor.

"Amy was telling me about all the damage to Luke's face." I explained.

"Oh." They both said.

"So is he still out of it?" Amy asked and she looked scared again.

"Yeah," Holly said.

"I just hope the police get here before he wakes up." I thought out loud.

"Yeah, the police weren't so clever putting us in a house that's miles away from them were they." Amy criticized.

"Well they better be here soon." Becca said.

"Yeah," Amy said. "Because I refuse to lose everything because of them yet again."

"It's not exactly just the police's fault," Holly said.

"No it's Luke's as well," Amy corrected herself.

"And Rory's, lets not forget that asshole." I added and then everyone went silent for a moment.

"I wonder if he was in contact with Rory." Amy said and I could tell that she had a plan forming.

"What do you mean?" Becca asked.

"Well isn't it possible that Luke sneaked a phone in to him or something, 'cause I'm guessing that he would have wanted to let Rory know as soon as we were dead," Amy continued.

"I guess so." Holly said.

Harry's P.O.V

The four of us continued to talk about how we would deal with Luke if he woke up before the police got here, while the girls were upstairs, and then I couldn't help changing the subject.

"Danny are you alright?" I asked, because he clearly wasn't, he still looked terrified, which seemed ironic considering that he had been the one who had saved us all.

"Yeah." He lied.

"Dan, this is us…the girls are upstairs; you don't have to lie." Tom told him.

"I'm fine, it's just that I feel stupid, I mean you were actually facing Luke whereas I wasn't even in the room and I was completely freaking out." He said and it was obvious that he felt like he didn't have the right to be scared because he hadn't been in the room.

"Yeah, 'cause its not like you were risking being killed to try and save us lot." Dougie said sarcastically and Danny couldn't stop himself smiling.

"Yeah, I don't think I would have been able to do what you did." I admitted.

"If it had have been me that had had that brilliant plan I would have just thought_ shit I cant do this_ and I wouldn't have actually been able to do it." Dougie told us.

"Actually it was really weird, I kept thinking about Zoë." Danny said.

"What about her?" Tom asked.

"Well I was really annoyed because for ages I wanted to call her but I couldn't 'cause if I had have talked to her I would have ended up spilling the whole "fake death" thing, so I sort of cut all ties, and then while I was out in the kitchen trying to find something heavy, I kept thinking _hell I'm gonna die anyway, why didn't I just call her_," Danny explained

I felt bad that I hadn't been around that much for him to talk to. I had had no idea that he was struggling with keeping the secret, and it never crossed my mind that it had been the reason he hadn't spoken to Zoë.

"Wow," Dougie said.

The girls came down the stairs at that point. Lindsey was holding George and Amy didn't look anywhere near as shaken up as she had done.

"We should check his pockets." Amy stated, confusing the hell out of me.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Because he might have been in contact with Rory, and I personally would love the chance to speak to him and say "ha ha we're still alive". She explained.

I got up and went in to the hall way, hoping that she was right.

The others followed.

I unzipped the pockets on the front of his jacket and didn't find anything. Then I unzipped his jacket and saw the phone in the pocket on the front of his orange shirt.

I went straight to his contacts and searched for Rory's name unsuccessfully.

"Nothing." I said.

Amy looked so disappointed I almost felt guilty for being the one to say it.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

I searched through the names again and then clicked off the contacts.

That's when I saw that he had nine missed calls.

Amy must have seen the look on my face.

"What is it?" She asked.

I continued to look at the phone. All of the calls were from the same person, but their was no name next to the number.

I showed the phone to Amy and she quickly pulled the phone out of my hand and called the number.

Amy's P.O.V

The phone was ringing and I prayed that it would be Rory's voice I heard when the ringing stopped.

I looked round at everyone. They all looked concerned and hopeful.

Then someone picked up the phone.

"Luke! What's going on?" The female voice irritated me; I had wanted Rory to be on the other end of the phone so badly, but then I was intrigued. Who was this?

I didn't say anything and the voice continued frantically.

"Please tell me you haven't killed them." She said.

Anger and shock ran through me. Whoever this was knew what was happening and they were trying to stop it.

"Luke! Luke are you there?" She yelled but I wasn't listening.

Harry took the phone out of my hand and put it to his ear.

Harry's P.O.V

"Luke…if your there say something." The female voice startled me.

Amy mouthed the words _she knows_.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Oh my God." She said as she realised that it wasn't Luke she was talking to. "Who are you?" She replied.

Before I could answer her there was a knock on the door.

Tom rushed to answer it. It was the police.

There were two of them and as Tom let them in I could see the other police cars pulling up. I handed the phone over to one of the police officers while Tom explained everything to the other one.

"Who was it?" Holly asked.

"I don't know, it was a girl." Amy said to her.

"We're going to take him out to the ambulance." The police officer who wasn't on the phone told us.

I was trying to listen to what the police officer was saying to the girl but I couldn't hear. It sounded like he was trying to find out who she was and where she was.

"Why is there an ambulance here?" Lindsey asked.

"Well we though we should have one here encase one of you had been hurt." He explained.

"Tom's hurt," Amy said. "Thanks to the fact that you lot like to take your sweet time." She said and even though I was happy that she was pissed instead of freaked out I shot her a glance that said "not now" and she stopped yelling at the police.

They carried Luke out and put him in the ambulance.

A paramedic was looking at Tom's arm and half of the police were talking to us and the other half were trying to track down the girl that had been on the phone.

She had hung up as soon as the police officer told her who he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Freedom

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the awesome reviews. Sorry for not updating for ages but we have exams coming up and loads of coursework. We're not sure when we'll be able to update next, hopefully no longer than a week. Anyways here's the next chapter, we hope you like it. It's more of a filler chapter so sorry if it's a bit crap.

Lindsey and Amy xxx

We do not own McFLY blah blah blah

* * *

Lindsey's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and found my room dimly lit.

"Hey, you're supposed to be asleep," Dougie said sitting down beside me on my bed.

"How the hell do you expect me to sleep with everything going on downstairs?" I asked.

"Everything is fine, you need to rest," Dougie replied brushing my hair out of my eyes, "you look knackered."

"Cheers," I said pushing back the covers.

"Where do you think your going?" Dougie asked as I jumped out of bed.

"I want to go and see everyone, I'm not staying up here any longer," I replied pulling my red hoddie over my head, "I want to check George is ok."

"George is fine," Dougie said putting his arms around my waist, "he is currently fast asleep in Danny's arms downstairs."

"Whatever, I need to start packing my stuff; we are so out of here," I said stepping out of Dougie's embrace towards my wardrobe, "this shouldn't take long; I didn't unpack hardly any of my stuff."

Amy's P.O.V

I watched from the living room window as they loaded Luke into the back of the ambulance.

I really hope he's in a lot of pain right now. I mean a lot.

"Hey, you ok?" Harry asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, how are Tom, Holly and Becca getting on?" I replied turning away from the window.

"The police are finished taking their statements, they'll want to talk to you and Lindsey soon," Harry said

"Well they can stick their statements because I'm going home," I replied sitting down on the sofa next to Danny who was cradling a fast asleep George in his arms.

"How are you feeling Danny?" I asked him.

"I'm ok, I think I'm over the shock now," he replied.

"Thank you so much Danny, what you did was amazing," I said.

Danny shook his head,

"All I did was belt him around the head with a vase."

"It's a shame really; I really liked that vase," Lindsey said joining us in the living room, followed by Dougie dragging her suitcase behind him.

"I'm ready when you are," she said collapsing in the armchair.

"Oh good, I'll just go a grab my case," I replied happily. I jumped up and raced up the stairs to get my stuff.

Becca's P.O.V

"Can we go now?" I asked the police officer, "We've told you everything that's happened."

"I'm on strict orders not to let you leave," the officer replied.

"Oh sod off I don't care, we are so out of here," Holly exclaimed. We all stood up and stormed out of the kitchen.

As we reached the hallway we found Amy clomping down the stairs pulling her suitcase behind her.

"Oh, are we leaving?" Tom asked.

"Yep," Amy replied reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh jolly good, I'll get my keys," Tom said pulling out his car keys.

"Lindsey we're going now!" I yelled into the living room.

"You're not going anywhere," said a voice from the front door.

PC Matthew Parker was back. Oh he's far up his own arse.

"You wanna bet?" Lindsey replied walking into the hallway pulling on her coat.

"See you later dudes," Dougie said lifting George out of Danny's arms.

"Ok, everybody out," Tom ordered taking charge, "go and load up the car."

Lindsey's P.O.V

Danny and Harry grabbed our bags and took them out to the car. Holly and Becca hurried after them to help.

"Please think about what you're doing," PC Parker pleaded.

"I'm going home, I've had enough of you telling us what to do, you haven't kept us safe at all, we nearly got killed _again_," I replied.

"Please Miss Stride think about your safety," PC Parker said grabbing hold of my hand.

"It's Mrs Poynter," I replied coldly.

"We're just trying to help," PC Parker insisted.

"My arse were you," I exclaimed, "we are so out of here."

Tom led the way from the house to car.

"I'll be back in a minute, there's just something I want to do," I whispered in Dougie's ear as he loaded George into his car seat.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Don't worry I'll only be a minute," I assured him as I walked away from the car.

"Be careful," Dougie called.

I smiled at him and then made my way over to the ambulance that was parked at the side of the house.

The back door had been left open. I climbed inside and found Luke lying there strapped to a stretcher.

I moved closer to him edging around all the monitors and wires connected to his body.

Luke's eyes flickered and widen with fright when he realised I was there.

"Yeah, you should be scared," I said moving even closer to his face, "I just wanted to give you a little present."

I punched him as hard as I could in the face.

"That was for being a crap drummer;" I punched him again, "that was for the fact that Amy doesn't have an engagement ring on her finger," I punched him again, "that was for trying to kill me and my family," I punched him again, "that was because you deserve it."

I went to punch him again but something pulled me back.

"Lindsey, what are you doing?" Amy hissed in my ear.

"I felt left out, you, Becca and Harry got to punch him and I didn't," I replied.

Amy smiled and pulled me out of the ambulance leaving Luke groaning in pain.

"Lindz, you didn't need to do that," she said.

"I know, but I wanted to," I replied, "and like I said I felt left out."

"Do you feel better now?" she asked.

"Yeah, a lot better," I replied.

Amy smiled and we walked back across the front of the house to get to the car.

"All sorted?" Dougie asked opening the car door for us.

I nodded and climbed into the car. We all had to squash up to get in.

"Right let's get out of here," Tom said turning the car on.

"Wave goodbye Amy," I said looking back at the house we were finally free of.

"I miss it already," Amy replied resting her head on Harry's shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked as we pulled out into the country lane.

"Well, we've been staying with Tom's parents," Dougie answered, "so the plan was to go there tonight."

I nodded and yawned.

"Just go to sleep," Dougie said putting his arms around my waste.

"I can't, we've got to think about where we're going to live and everything else we need to sort out," I replied panicking just thinking about it.

"Stop worrying, what have I always told you?" Dougie replied.

"That Blink will always rule the earth and that you should never mix peanut butter and banana with jaffa cakes," I answered quickly.

Everyone started laughing.

"Well yeah," Dougie chuckled, "but what I meant was, that I've always told you everything's going to turn out ok."

"Don't worry about anything guys," Holly added turning in her seat to face us, "it's just good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Amy replied hiding a yawn behind her hand.

Together forever, that's us, nothing can separate us, not demented ex-boyfriends and their crazy friends or blonde haired bimbo's or anything else life decides to throw at us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Down Goes Another One

A/N: Hi everyone remember me? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in weeks, I've had exams at school and stuff and I've had a minor writer's block. I've finished school now for Christmas break so I'll have more time to update :)

Lindsey xxx

I don't own McFLY blah blah blah

* * *

Two weeks later

Lindsey's P.O.V

"He's dribbling again."

I looked up from the newspaper at Danny sitting on the sofa watching George crawl towards him.

"He's a baby Danny," Amy said rolling her eyes, "it's what they do."

Danny picked George up and sat him on his knee.

"I know, he's just dribbling on his t-shirt," he replied wiping George's mouth.

I smiled and went back to my newspaper.

"Danny, we have to go," Tom said suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Go where?" Holly asked and Danny stood up and placed George back on his play mat.

"See you later," Danny replied pulling on his jacket.

"Whoa guys, where are you going?" I asked.

The guys looked at each other and then back at me.

"Sorry, we can't say," Tom replied looking down at his feet.

"You'll find out soon, I promise," Danny added.

"Fine, if you see my husband while you're out, tell him to get his arse back here," I snapped.

"Yeah, and Harry," Amy added, "We haven't seen them in days."

The guys just laughed and waved as they left.

"I want to know what they're up to," Amy said as the front door slammed shut.

Me and Holly nodded in agreement.

The living room door opened and Becky walked in carrying four cups of tea.

"Are they going out again?" she asked setting the cups down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I want to know what's going on, we haven't seen them all week," I replied, "it's only a week until Christmas, I want us all to be together."

Half an hour later

Harry's P.O.V

"I think everything's done now," I said dumping my paintbrush on the floor.

"Good, I'm knackered," Dougie replied pushing his hair out of his face.

"I can't wait to see the look on Lindsey's face when she sees this," I smiled looking around the room.

"Me too, and I can't wait to how the other girls react to all this," Dougie agreed nodding his head.

I heard the stairs creak and the door opened. Tom and Danny emerged grinning widely.

"Looking good guys," Danny said brightly.

"Is everything done now?" Tom asked.

"Yep, all you have to do is put the star on top of the tree," Dougie replied.

"I'll go and do it now and then we can go back to my mum's place," Tom said pulling a box out of one of the bags on the floor, "the girls are going crazy, they want to know where you are, so I'd hurry if I was you before they send out a massive search party."

I chuckled and started to clean up.

Amy's P.O.V

"Who was that?" I asked as Lindsey walked back into the living room. The phone rang 10 minutes ago and she had picked it up.

"The police," she replied grimly chucking the phone on the sofa.

"What did they want?" I asked.

"They're trying to track the girl who answered the phone that we found on Luke after we tied him up," she replied.

"Any luck?"

"Well, they seem to have tracked the signal to somewhere in north London, they don't know where exactly. It's about an hour and a half away from the airport."

"I wish they would just get a move on and sort this mess out."

Lindsey nodded her head in agreement.

Danny's P.O.V

We climbed back into Tom's car. He got it fixed a few days ago. After everything that happened he quickly forgot who caused the damage and didn't care anymore.

"Hey Tom, can you drop me at the Starbucks in the town shopping centre?" I asked as we pulled out onto the main road.

"Sure, are you meeting Zoë?" Tom replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, she's staying at her friends house for a while so I said I'd go and see her," I answered, "she was really worried when she found out what happened and she wanted to see everyone so I said I'd go and meet up with her."

"Sure no problem," Tom said focusing on the road.

It didn't take long to get to town. Tom stopped outside of Starbucks and I climbed out.

I stood on the pavement and watched Tom drive off while I waited for Zoë.

I suddenly heard a high pitched scream. I braced myself for the impact of about a thousand screaming girls. I was surprised to find only one girl hugging me when I opened my eyes.

"Hey Zoë," I said hugging her back.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" she asked pulling away, "I heard about everything that happened, you were so brave, hitting that man like that."

"Come let's go and get a coffee and I'll tell you about it," I replied taking her hand and steering her into Starbucks.

I found us a table near the back of the café where it was quiet and we were less likely to be overheard. I was less likely to be recognised as well.

We sat down and ordered two coffees. Once the waitress was gone Zoë sat patiently waiting for answers.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked nervously.

"You don't have to tell me all the details if you don't want to, I just want to know that everyone's ok," she replied, "I hope no one got hurt."

"Well Tom got cut on his arm but apart from that everyone was fine, we kept George safe which was the main thing," I said chucking some sugar in my coffee.

"George?" Zoë asked with a look of confusion on her face.

She doesn't know. The last time she saw everyone Lindsey was still pregnant. I guess I just didn't get round to letting her know.

"Lindsey had her baby," I explained, "thank God; the nutter didn't get to him."

"Oh my God," Zoë exclaimed, "that's awful, he could have been seriously hurt, you all could have."

"We're ok," I assured her, "I think we were more shaken up then anything else."

"Where are you all staying?" Zoë then asked, "I heard about your house."

"Tom's parents are letting us stay with them until we get ourselves sorted out," I replied.

Zoe nodded as a bleeping sound rang loudly. Zoe pulled out her phone and looked down at her message.

She suddenly turned as white as a sheet.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I really… sorry Danny, but I've… got to… go," Zoë stammered pulling on her coat and picking up her bag.

"What's the matter?" I repeated taking her hand.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, "my friends just having a few problems and she needs my help."

"Ok, well if you need me just give me a call," I replied letting go off her hand.

"I will do," Zoë said kissing me on the cheek, "I'm so glad your ok, we'll have to catch up again some time."

"Yeah, you have to see everyone, then you can meet George," I replied.

"Yeah, I'd love to; I really have to go," Zoë said hurriedly, "bye Danny."

She kissed my cheek once more and waved goodbye. I watched her leave the café and walk off down the road. Time to go I guess. I pulled out my mobile and rang Tom to pick me up.

Amy's P.O.V

The phone was ringing again.

"I'll get it," Lindsey called from upstairs. I heard her running down the staircase to grab the phone.

It's so quiet in the house. George is asleep in his cot and all the guys are out yet again. I really want to know what they're doing, it's really bugging me. I haven't seen Harry in days. He was the one who said he'd never let me out of his sight again and he's buggered off.

I pulled my hoddie tighter around my body. It's really cold in here. I heard Lindsey hang up the phone and then she shuffled into the living room. She looked shocked.

"What's up?" I asked, "Who was that?"

"It was the police," she replied in a quiet voice.

"What did they want this time?" I asked.

"It's Luke," she whispered.

"What about him?" I asked changing the TV channel over.

"He's dead."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: It Ends Tonight

A/N: Hey everyone thank you so much for all the reviews. I hope you all had a great Christmas and have a great new year. Here's the next chapter I hope you like it.

Lindz xxx

I do not own McFLY blah blah blah and I don't own the song it belongs to The All – American Rejects.

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

"What the hell?" I exclaimed jumping out of my seat.

"He's dead," Lindsey whispered.

"How can he be dead?" I demanded, "We only knocked him out and hit him a few times, Danny didn't even hit him that hard, it was only a cheap vase."

I can't believe it. We are not going to prison for that arsehole.

"It wasn't us," Lindsey said quietly, "he committed suicide this morning."

"What? How? Why?"

I'm so confused.

"The police said he managed to get hold of some tablets in the hospital and he overdosed on them," Lindsey explained, "they've let his family know but they haven't told Rory."

"Who cares about Rory?" I replied sitting back down; my legs had suddenly turned to jelly because of the shock.

"They want me to go and speak to him," Lindsey said nervously.

"I think that's one of the stupidest things they've ever thought of," I said shaking my head.

"I said I'd go," Lindsey said.

"That's not even funny Lindz," I replied.

"I wasn't joking."

"What the hell! How can you agree to something like that?"

I was on my feet again and I was shouting.

"If I do this, I can sort everything out, I can finally end all this shit that's happening to us," Lindsey said trying to explain herself.

"Do you really think that by talking to Rory that he's just going to stop everything and stop sending people to try and kill us?" I asked, "come on Lindz, I know you're not stupid so stop acting like it."

"Amy, I said I'd go so I'm going, when Holly and Becca come back from the shop just tell them I've gone out for some fresh air if they ask and if the guys come home before I'm back just make something up, please don't tell them where I've gone, they'll freak," Lindsey replied pulling on her coat.

I just glared at her. Why is she being so stupid? Has she got some psychotic death wish?

"Please Amy, I'm your best friend, just do this for me," Lindsey pleaded.

"Lindsey the 'best friend card' doesn't count in situations like this," I exclaimed.

"Fine, do whatever but I'm still going, keep an eye on George for me, if he wakes up there's a bottle of milk in the fridge," Lindsey replied buttoning up her coat. She then leaned over the sofa and pulled Harry's car keys out of his coat pocket.

"Bye," she said and stormed out into the hallway. I heard the front door open and then slam shut. I can't believe she went.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I flung myself into Harry's car and buckled my seatbelt. I started the car and pulled out onto the road. I hit the gas pedal as I drove along the main road.

I turned on the radio to help myself relax and block out my thoughts about what I had to do. This is the last time I help the police. They owe me big time.

It took about half an hour to get to the prison. I waited by the massive iron gates where a speaker crackled to life. I gave my information as directed and the gates were opened for me. I drove through them and pulled into a space in the visitor's car park. I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

I walked over to the entrance and went into the building. A police officer was waiting for me in the reception area. He nodded in my direction and took me through a rough iron door. He then took me wordlessly down a long and winding corridor. When we reached the end we stopped in front of another iron door. The officer led me into the room and shut the door behind us.

It was full monitors, switches and flashing buzzers. There were four police officers sitting in uncomfortable looking wooden chairs facing a massive screen. They were watching a man sitting in room staring blankly into space. I soon realised that the screen must be a two way mirror and that the man sitting in the room was Rory.

One of the officers stood up and walked towards me. It was PC Matthew Parker.

"Thank you for coming down," he said, "your going to be a great help Miss Stride."

"Mrs. Poynter," I corrected.

"My apogees Mrs. Poynter," PC Parker replied, "now let's just go over the plan like I said on the phone before you go in."

I nodded.

"Ok, we've hooked up a tiny recording device so we can record everything he says when you talk to him. We need you to ask him about the girl on the phone you found on Luke and find out who she is. We need him to confess to being behind all this. We're going to give you a small device that you need to put in your pocket. If you want to get out of the room then you can press the button and we'll get you out."

I nodded again and took the small device he handed to me. I slipped it inside my pocket. I walked over to the door by the two way mirror and walked through it into the other room.

Amy's P.O.V

I heard the front door opened and I rushed out into the hallway. It was Becca and Holly. They had returned from the shop. I thought it might have been Lindsey. I thought she might have finally realised how stupid she was being and driven home.

"Hey Amy," Holly said cheerfully, "where's Lindsey? I got her more ice cream."

"Oh, she's just gone out for a bit of fresh air, she'll be back soon," I lied quickly.

That girl owes me big time.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I sat down in the chair opposite Rory. He looked at me in disbelief, like I wasn't really there.

"Hi," I said nervously.

He looked awful. His hair was long and greasy, hanging to his shoulders. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked thin and pale.

"Lindsey?" he whispered.

"Yeah it's me," I replied quietly, "you look awful."

I didn't get a reply.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" I asked, "Why do you keep sending people out to try and kill me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rory replied.

"Ok then, so Luke just decided to try and kill me of his own accord did he?"

"What about Luke, I didn't tell him anything, I haven't spoken to him in years."

"So I guess you don't know who was on the phone either."

"What phone?"

This is going nowhere.

"Look Lindsey, I don't know what the hell happened but I can see that your hurting inside," Rory said softly. He reached across the table and took my hand.

"I'm hurting because of you," I replied pulling my hand out of his grasp, "you keep fucking up my life and hurting the people I love.

"I don't want to hurt you, I love you," Rory said.

"You don't love me," I replied shaking my head.

"Yes I do," Rory insisted, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family with you. I would give up everything I have in a heartbeat to spend one second of the day with you, I would die for you. That's what love is, you told me that."

"Well your too late, I've already found love," I whispered.

Rory glanced down at my wedding ring.

"You got married to that idiot didn't you?" he demanded.

"I love Dougie and I married him to prove it," I replied, "so don't talk to me about love because I already know what it really feels like."

"I thought we were going to be together forever, I love you Lindsey, I always have. Why can't you see that? I know you so well, I know all your fears and secrets, I know you." Rory said.

"Ok that's enough," I exclaimed standing up, "I don't love you Rory and if you ever come anywhere near my family or my friends ever again I will make you wish you were never born. Do you understand?"

I pressed the button in my pocket.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Rory insisted.

"Yes it does, it ends tonight" I replied as the exit door opened, "goodbye Rory."

I ran to the door and flung myself through it. The officer slammed the door shut behind me.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. PC Parker stepped towards me.

"Ok that is it," I exclaimed at him, "I'm not doing anything else for you, I don't ever want to see you again or have anything to do with you."

"I understand," PC Parker replied, "I will only contact you when there are developments in the case. You may leave if you wish, you are no longer a help to us."

I nodded my head and fled from the room. I ran down the corridor. I ran through the reception area and out into the car park. I continued to run until I got to the car. I got into the passenger seat and locked the doors.

Then I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears flooded out of me. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. I cried for everyone who had been hurt because of me. I cried for my parents because I had grown to resent them so much, I cried for my friends because I loved them so much. I cried for Dougie because I felt guilty for everything I'd put him through, I cried for my son because all I wanted was for him to have a better life. I cried for everyone I'd lost over the years and I cried for all the things I'd bottled up for such a long time.

I don't know how long I sat there and cried. Once I sorted myself out I managed to drive myself home. I parked Harry's car on the road outside the house and walked up the driveway to the front door. I opened the door and quietly stepped into the hallway. Seconds later Amy appeared.

She just looked at me.

"Quick go upstairs" she said, "before they see you."

I did as I was told and raced upstairs to my room. I heard the sound of Amy's footsteps behind me.

I collapsed onto my bed and buried my head in my pillow.

I heard the bedroom door shut and then Amy's hand on my back.

"Why aren't you having a go at me?" I asked looking up at her.

"…because you look like you've been through hell," she replied, "what happened?"

"Its over," I replied, "nobody will be coming after us again. I'm sorry Amy I should have listened to you."

"Oh don't worry about that, just try and sleep or whatever," Amy said, "I haven't told then where you went I just said you went out to get some stuff and some fresh air."

"Thank you," I replied hugging her.

"It's ok, just go to sleep, no offense but you look like you need it," she said as I pulled away.

I smiled and got into bed. Amy waved and left shutting the door behind her.

Amy's P.O.V

I shut the bedroom door behind me and turned around. I came face to face with Dougie.

"Is Lindsey back?" he asked.

"Yeah but she's just gone to sleep, she got a headache," I replied steering him away from the room.

"Oh ok," he said as I led him down the stairs.

"She'll be fine, come on lets go watch the film with the others," I said and we both went back into the living room.

* * *

Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: All You Need Is Love

A/N: Hi everyone, Happy New Year. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates; I've just been really busy over Christmas and stuff. Hope you like this chapter I decided to re-write it because I didn't think it was really finished and yes I know Christmas was like a month ago but never mind.

Lindz xxx

I do not own McFLY etc

* * *

A few days later

Christmas Eve

Amy's P.O.V

"Should we really be eating ice cream for breakfast?" I asked shoving my spoon back into the ice cream tub.

"Who cares," Lindsey replied shoving another spoonful into her mouth, "keep to your side."

"I won't tell if you won't," Mrs. Fletcher chuckled from the kitchen sink.

I took one last mouthful and set my spoon down. If I eat anymore I'll be sick.

"Are you sure you don't want any help with food tomorrow?" I asked Mrs. Fletcher.

"No dear, that's very kind of you to offer but everything's under control," Tom's mum replied, "I've sent the boys out to get a few bits so everything's done."

"Ok, well you know where we are if you need any help," I said taking the tub of ice cream away from Lindsey. If she eats anymore she'll be sick. She pulled a face as I put the lid on the tub.

I just laughed at her.

"I still don't know how you're going to fit everyone in here tomorrow for dinner," Lindsey said to Tom's mum.

"Don't worry, we'll manage," she replied.

"Seriously, its enough of a squeeze with all of us as it is," Lindsey said, "there is no way we can fit all our families in here as well."

"Don't worry everything will be fine," Mrs. Fletcher insisted.

I shrugged as I heard the front door open.

"We're back," Danny called.

"We never left," Lindsey yelled back.

"We're in the kitchen," I shouted.

The guys appeared one by one bringing bags of shopping with them.

"That is it, I'm not going into anymore food shops," Tom declared as the guys collapsed at the table next to Lindsey and George. (George was in his highchair stuffing his face with mushed apple. Not a pretty sight I assure you.)

"Do you have any idea how many times we had to dive behind piles of fruit or into freezers to stop people demanding pictures and autographs from us?" Tom continued.

"You make it sound like an undercover mission or something," Lindsey giggled.

"It bloody was," Harry replied, "you should try it sometime."

"It was fun though," Dougie added pulling funny faces at George to make him laugh.

"Yeah, I'll never forget when you climbed into the freezer full of frozen peas," Danny chuckled, "and then that old woman opened the door and you fell out and landed at her feet."

"Yeah, I just handed her a bag of peas and ran off," Dougie said as we all burst out

laughing.

"When was that?" Tom asked through fits of laughter.

"I think it was when you and Harry were hiding in the toilet roll aisle behind that massive 'buy-one-get-one-free' stand," Danny replied.

We all laughed even harder.

"That was so funny," Harry chuckled.

"Oh dear, I'm not letting you lot go shopping for me anymore, you'll be banned from the store," Tom's mum said as she put the clean plates away

I pretty sure none of the guys will complain about that. They all hate food shopping.

"Do you know when Holly's coming over?" she asked.

"Soon I think," Tom replied, "Danny spoke to her in the car, Becca and Noel are coming over with her, apparently they've got some big announcement to make."

I looked at Lindsey who was staring at me with her mouth wide open.

Harry's P.O.V

Amy looked at Lindsey. They both screamed and ran out of the room together.

"What the hell is up with them?" Danny said as we heard the living room door slam shut.

"No idea," Tom replied unpacking the shopping at his feet, "who wants cake?"

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Oh my God," I exclaimed crashing on the sofa, "I wonder what they want to tell us."

"I bet she's pregnant," Amy said crashing next to me.

"I bet she's not," I replied.

Amy raised her eyebrows at me.

"How much are you willing to bet?" she asked.

"My rainbow converse, my Elliot Minor hoddie and all the money in my purse," I replied.

"Ok, what do you get if I lose the bet?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"You can change George's nappies for the next three months," I answered with a smile.

"Fine, deal," Amy said and we shook hands.

Then we heard the front door open.

"Hello?" Holly's voice called into the hallway.

Me and Amy both jumped to our feet and raced to the door pushing each other out of the way as we charged towards our friends.

Amy's P.O.V

"What's the big announcement," I exclaimed grabbing Becca's arm.

"We want to tell you all together," Becca replied gazing lovingly up at Noel.

"Where is everyone else?" Holly asked.

"In the kitchen," I replied as Lindsey grabbed Becca's other arm.

We both dragged her into the kitchen with Noel and Holly following behind us.

"Ok, we're all here, now spill," I said sitting Becca down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Yeah, we're all bursting to know," Tom said kissing Holly on the cheek.

"Ok, well," Becca said holding onto Noel's hand, "me and Noel are getting married."

"OH MY GOD!"

We all shouted it at the same time.

Damm it I really wanted that hoddie.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Congratulations Becca," we all said giving her a hug.

"Thanks guys," Becca replied, "we'd love to stay but we need to go and see my parents."

"Ok, you're coming for dinner tomorrow right?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm bringing the whole family as instructed," Becca replied happily.

"Good, well see you tomorrow then," Tom said as we all got up to give goodbye hugs.

After everyone got a hug Becca and Noel left.

Later that Evening

(Still Lindsey's P.O.V)

"Hey Lindz, there's somebody here to see us," Amy said sticking her head round the living room door.

"Who?" I asked not taking my eyes off the TV.

"Just get in the kitchen," Amy replied disappearing back into the hallway.

I sighed and heaved myself of the sofa. I stepped over Danny who was lying on the floor and made my way to the door. I walked across the hallway to the kitchen.

"There's my girl," said a familiar voice. I looked up at the man sitting at the kitchen table with Dougie. He had George sitting on his knee.

"Freddie!" I exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in so long."

(A/N: Freddie's Lindsey and Amy's manger.)

"It's so good to see you looking so well," Freddie replied, "I was just getting acquainted with little George here."

I smiled at Dougie and sat next to him and Amy.

"He's just like you," Freddie continued.

"That's funny I think he's more like Dougie," I replied.

Freddie smiled down at George.

"Anyways, I'm here to discuss the plans for the New Year," he then said.

"Don't worry Freddie, we've already started writing new songs and everything," Amy replied.

"That's great girls," Freddie said nodding his head, "I've been talking to Fletch and he suggested we do a tour together for everyone. It would be a great way of getting back out there. All the fans are desperate for another tour."

"That sounds awesome," I exclaimed.

"Yeah, me and Tom suggested we call it the 'we're not dead tour'," Dougie chuckled.

"I like it," I replied kissing him on the cheek.

"Great, I'll start putting the plans in motion," Freddie said handing George back to Dougie, "it's really great to see you girls but I've really got to run."

"Bye Freddie, have a great Christmas," I said giving him a hug.

"I'll show you out," Amy said leading him to the door.

"Right, we should put this one to bed and then we can get your coat because we're all going out," Dougie said standing up balancing George on his hip.

"Ok, where are we going?" I asked following him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Dougie just smirked and didn't reply.

"Hey I'm talking to you," I said.

Amy's P.O.V

After I said goodbye to Freddie I collapsed on the sofa next to Tom and Holly and settled down to watch TV.

Then suddenly something warm and fluffy hit my face.

"What the hell?" I said pulling my coat off my face.

"Put it on we're going out," Harry said smiling down at me.

"Yeah you to," Tom said chucking Holly her coat.

"Where are we all going?" I asked pulling on my coat.

Tom and Harry just ignored me and put on their shoes.

"Hey!"

"Don't bother, they won't tell you anything," Lindsey said walking into the living room. She already had her coat on and Dougie was standing behind her, the car keys already in his hands.

"Ok, everybody out, where's Danny?" Tom said.

"Oh he said he'd meet us there," Harry replied, "he's gone to get Zoë."

Tom nodded and led the way out to the car. We all climbed in and set off to wherever we were going.

Lindsey's P.O.V

It took us half an hour to get to where they were taking us. The road seemed familiar but I couldn't tell where we were as it was dark outside.

Tom pulled into a car park and parked the car in one of the bays next to Danny's car. We all got out of the car.

"Do you know where we are yet?" Dougie asked me taking my hand.

"I haven't got a clue," I replied looking around for something I'd recognise.

"Where did we go on Christmas Eve two years ago?" Dougie replied rolling his eyes.

"Erm…, I can't remember," I replied honestly.

"Didn't we go to that skate park?" Holly asked.

"Oh yeah," I said remembering.

Dougie smiled.

"Right come on, this way," Tom said leading us off into the darkness, "I'm guessing Danny's already over there."

We walked along a narrow path towards the kids playground and skate ramps. When we turned the last corner of the path I gasped. In the middle of the grass was a massive blanket. It had two huge picnic baskets on it. The trees surrounding the area were covered in ting twinkling lights. It was beautiful.

"Merry Christmas," Harry said.

We all ran over to the blanket. Danny and Zoë were already there waiting for us.

"Hi guys," I said.

"Hi how are you?" Zoë said looking relieved, "I'm so glad you're all ok."

"We're fine, everything great now," Amy said happily.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? tuck in," Tom said opening up one of the baskets.

We all laughed and settled down for our feast under the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Let it Snow

A/N: Hi everyone thanks for the reviews its good to know there are still people reading the story out there. Thanks guys. It's been like mentally snowing where I live and I've got the day off school. So I'm very happy. Hope you like this chapter sorry about the delay.

Lindz xxx

No I do not own McFLY etc.

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

"Lindsey, get up come on its Christmas."

"Dougie I'll get up in my own sweet time."

"Come on its present's time."

I could hear Harry chuckling softly beside me. I opened my eyes.

"Same old Lindsey and Dougie," I said sitting up.

"It's traditional for them to fight Christmas morning, they always have done," Harry replied, "but Dougie has the right idea we should really get up now."

"Yeah, you're just agreeing because you want your presents," I said chucking my pillow at him as I climbed out of bed.

"Damm right," Harry said following my exampling and getting out of bed.

I laughed as I pulled a hoddie over my head.

Once we were both dressed we headed out onto the landing. All seemed calm.

"I guess everyone's downstairs already," Harry said leading the way down to the living room.

"Merry Christmas everyone," I said crashing on the sofa next to Lindsey who was curled up in Dougie's lap. This is also very common for her on Christmas morning.

"Hurry up, we want to start with the presents," Danny said half buried under the Christmas tree.

"Alright chill out," I replied ruffling Lindsey's hair,

"Did you get out of bed voluntary or was it by force?" I asked her.

"By force," Dougie answered for her.

We all laughed as Danny dished out the presents. It turned out George had more than all of us put together.

I ripped opened the first present that Danny threw into my lap. It was a Linkin Park album to replace the one Danny broke a while ago.

"Thanks Danny," I said pulling the next present towards me.

"Thanks Holly, I love it," Lindsey said holding up a new red and black hoddie.

"That's ok," Holly replied, "thanks for the DVD."

We all opened our presents in record time, all showing each other our new presents.

After we put all our wrapping paper in the bin we all went into the kitchen and helped make breakfast for everyone.

We all grabbed a plate and sat down at the table.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Tom said passing round glasses of orange juice.

"Merry Christmas," we all chanted back.

"Morning kids," Mrs. Fletcher said joining us for breakfast. She put her arm around Tom and squeezed his cheeks.

"Merry Christmas my little Tommy," she said.

I snorted into my orange juice causing Amy to burst out laughing, Dougie to choke on his toast and George to look at us like, _what the hell is wrong with my family? _

"Morning mother," Tom said steering his mum to the kitchen table whacking me on the back as he walked past.

Tom's mum smiled as she sat down at the table with the rest of us.

"Merry Christmas everyone," she said, "right now families will be arriving from twelve o'clock which gives us about a couple hours to get ourselves ready."

"No problem Mrs. Fletcher we'll all be ready and there to help if you need us," Amy assured her as we all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, you're all sweethearts," Tom's mum replied beaming at us.

"Right we better get a move on," Harry said looking at his watch, "it's going to take two hours to get us all sorted."

We all scrambled to our feet dumping our plates into the sink on our way out of the kitchen.

Three hours later

Amy's P.O.V

"Can you send the extra gravy down to this end," I called down the table.

"It's on its way," Danny shouted back, "and stop hogging all the potatoes."

Everyone laughed as the dishes of food were passed around the table. I cannot believe how many people have managed to fit into this kitchen. It's amazing. There's all of us plus our families squashed around the table. Becca and Noel arrived an hour before everyone else to help us get the house ready. George was sitting between his parents in his highchair in a very cute Christmas pudding outfit Dougie's mum had got him. When that kid grows up and sees the pictures I think he's going to kill us all for putting him in it, should be a fun day.

I glanced nervously at my mum. She was having an in-depth conversation with Harry and I can't hear what they're talking about.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked handing me a plate of vegetables.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied passing the plate on to Holly.

Tom smiled and went back to his dinner.

Once everyone had finished and couldn't eat anymore we all traipsed into the living room and collapsed on the sofas.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I was following behind Danny on my way to the living room when something pulled on my arm. I turned around.

"What's up?" I asked as Tom stood there rocking back on his heels.

"I was just wondering if you were ok," Tom replied.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't be?" I asked.

"Well it's just that we all have our families here and you don't," Tom replied.

"My family is here," I said glancing towards the living room.

"I meant your parents," Tom said crossing his arms.

"It doesn't bother me that my parents aren't here, _my_ family is here," I replied, "don't worry about me Tom, that's Amy's job."

"Alright, point made, I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Tom said.

I smiled and gave him a hug. Then we both went into the living room to watch Harry and Dougie playing an X-Box tournament. I talked to Dougie's mum for a while and then went and sat with Amy and the girls.

Amy's P.O.V

"Wow your ring is beautiful," Holly said as Becca waved her engagement ring in front of us.

"What are we talking about?" Lindsey said as she sat down on the sofa next to me.

"Becca's ring," I replied.

"Oh let me see," Lindsey said happily. Becca showed her the ring.

I sighed. It's not that I'm not happy for her because I really am, it's just I can't help but remember the diamond ring I have locked away upstairs. That ring should be on my finger.

Never mind, it'll happen one day, I hope.

Later that night

Dougie's P.O.V

I chucked the pile of coats on top of Amy and Lindsey who were slouched on the sofa watching classic Christmas TV.

"What the hell?" Amy exclaimed.

"Come on find your coats we're all going out," I replied pulling on my other shoe.

"Where are we going?" Lindsey asked pulling her jacket out of the pile.

"Don't bother asking," Holly said pushing past me and grabbing her own coat, "they won't tell us anything."

"Shocker," Amy muttered pulling on her shoes and Harry pulled her coat out of the pile.

"Ok, we're all set Danny's already in the car," Tom said joining us in the living room.

"Ok let's go," I said.

Harry pulled Amy to her feet and led her out of the living room. Becca, Holly and Danny followed behind them.

"Come on Lindz, time to go," I said pulling Lindsey up.

"Where are we going?" she whined as I took her out to the car.

"It's a surprise," I replied opening the car door for her.

She scowled and climbed in beside Holly.

Lindsey's P.O.V

Dougie knows I hate surprises. What the hell is he up to? Where are we going?

Tom pulled out of the driveway and out onto the street. He put his foot down and we set off. We had the radio blaring as we travelled down the main road.

We drove for about half an hour before we pulled up to a whole new area full of really tall buildings.

The guys got out of the car and we all followed.

"Why are we standing by a really tall building?" I asked starring up at the building in front of us.

"It's an apartment block. There's four apartments," Tom replied, "one for all of us."

"I'm confused," Amy said looking at Harry.

"Welcome to our new home," Harry said smiling widely.

"Wait a minute, you guys found us a new home?" Holly said.

"Yep, if you want to move in with me," Tom replied pulling her closer to him.

"Of course I do," Holly replied kissing him softly.

"I'm so glad you guys know now, it's been killing me not being able to talk to you about it," Becca said clapping her hands together.

"What? You knew the whole time?" I exclaimed.

"Of course I did, me and Noel are moving into one of the apartments down the road," Becca replied.

"Yeah and who else was going to help pick out my new curtains," Danny said making us all laugh.

"Come on, let's go and check out our apartment," Dougie said grabbing my arm. He pulled me towards the building.

"We've got the ground floor," Dougie said once we had entered the building. He took me over to a big white door behind the towering spiral staircase that was in the main entrance.

Dougie opened the door and led me inside. He turned on the lights. We were standing in a hallway.

"Home sweet home," he said.

I followed Dougie around the apartment. It was everything I'd ever wanted. I was speechless.

There was one room I hadn't been into. I had a feeling Dougie had been saving it to last.

"What's in that room?" I asked pointing at the closed door.

Dougie smiled and took me over to it.

"It's George's nursery," he said pushing the door open.

We both stepped inside. I couldn't believe it. It looked identical to the nursery in the old house.

"How did you manage to do this?" I asked, "It's amazing."

"Well I wanted George to have his old nursery back, so we set to work with some paint," Dougie replied pulling me closer to him, "do you like it?"

"Of course," I exclaimed, "I love it, it's everything I've always wanted. Thank you so much."

"No problem, we better start packing," Dougie replied kissing my neck, "then we can move in as soon as possible."

"I can't wait."

"Oh I almost forgot," Dougie said taking me back out into the hallway, "there's one more thing."

He led me to the kitchen and to the back door. He slid the door open and pulled me outside.

"This is the garden," Dougie said proudly.

The garden was huge. On the patio were eight deckchairs and a massive hot tub.

I raised my eyebrows.

"It's for all the parties," Dougie chuckled.

I looked out across the garden, it was huge. At the bottom was a giant skate ramp.

"Wow that's awesome," I exclaimed.

"Yeah, trust Dougie to put a massive skate ramp in his garden," Amy laughed walking towards us from our back door, "you should really lock your front door."

Everyone else appeared behind her.

"So what do you think?" Tom asked.

"It's perfect," I replied.

"So who's going to be the first in the hot tub?" Danny asked.

"ME!" all the guys shouted running at the tub. They all jumped in one after the other, fully clothed.

"I guess some things never change," Amy laughed as the rest of us watched the guys messing around.

"It's going to be so weird living apart now," Holly said.

"Yeah I know, but we're not that far away," I replied.

"We'll still see each other," Becca said.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

We all shouted it together sounds like a bunch of giggling school kids.

It was going to be weird not sharing a house with them but its going to be great. I'm pretty sure we'll all be in Tom's kitchen every morning for breakfast.

Everything's going to turn out great.

I suddenly felt something like a raindrop on my face. But it's too cold for rain.

"It's snowing," Amy exclaimed.

I can't believe it, the snow was the icing on the cake. This has been the best Christmas ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Why Worry?

A/N: Hey everyone, I know I always say this but I am really sorry for not updating in weeks. I've just had so much school crap to do. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, I know it sort of seems like some things are a bit pointless but trust me I'll all make sense soon enough.

Lindz xxx : )

I don't own McFLY or anything Twilight related.

* * *

A few days later

Amy's P.O.V

"Ok right I'm going now, I'll be back later," Harry said leaning over the back of the sofa to kiss me goodbye.

"Oh ok, be carefully, the roads are really icy," I replied.

"I'll be fine, I'm only going to see my parents and then I'll come straight back," Harry promised.

"Ok, just be carefully," I warned.

"We should get going as well, the hardware shop will be shutting soon," Tom said picking his car keys up from the coffee table.

"Yeah, you're right," Dougie said standing up, "how many boxes do you think we'll need?"

"I don't know, a few more," Tom replied.

"What do you need more boxes for?" Lindsey asked, "I thought we were all packed and ready to move to our apartments now."

"It turns out we haven't got enough boxes for all of Holly's handbags and shoes," Tom replied with a smile.

Holly threw a pillow at him. He just smirked and threw it back.

"Alright, we'll see you later," Dougie said heading out of the living room with Tom following behind him.

"I'm off too," Harry said and waved goodbye as he walked out behind them.

A few seconds later the front door slammed shut behind them.

Then Mrs. Fletcher appeared caring four mugs of tea.

Here you go," she said setting the cups down on the coffee table, "it's so quiet when they all go out.

"Yeah, I've noticed that," Lindsey said grabbing a cup of tea.

"Have they all gone out?" Holly asked, "I thought Danny was in."

"Oh yeah, he's getting ready for his date," Tom's mum giggled.

Right on cue Danny appeared in the doorway.

"So, what do you think of this?" he said spinning around.

We all looked at each other and looked back at Danny.

"I'm sorry Danny but those trousers are awful, those shoes have got to go and don't even get me started on that shirt," Lindsey said bluntly. You can always count of her to get straight to the point where it concerns a fashion disaster.

"Hey, this is my best shirt," Danny protested, "and what's wrong with my shoes."

"Come on, I'll sort you out," Lindsey sighed getting up off the sofa and frogmarching Danny out of the room and up the stairs.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I marched Danny into his room.

"I really don't see what is wrong with my shirt," Danny said plonking himself on the end of his bed.

I ignored him and began to raid his wardrobe. I really need to take Danny shopping; all he has on his wardrobe are chequered shirts.

"Danny where are your normal clothes?" I asked.

"You're looking at them," Danny replied cheerfully.

Ok then, I better get to work. I began to dig deeper into the shelves of clothes. After a while I found a white t-shirt and a pain black shirt.

"Ok, put these on," I said throwing the two tops at Danny.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, "Do you think Zoë will like it?"

"Yes, just put it on," I replied smiling to reassure him.

Amy's P.O.V

"Has Harry seen the poster yet?" Holly asked placing her empty cup back on the coffee table.

"No, but there's a big space in our bedroom where it can go," I replied grinning.

"It's going to be so great when we move in," Holly said happily, "I can't wait."

"It's going to be so quiet when you all move out," Mrs. Fletcher said sipping her tea.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fletcher, I feel bad that we're all leaving you after everything you've done for us," I replied.

"Oh honey, I'm not complaining," Tom's mum chuckled, "it's been great having you kids around again but I'm still going to enjoy the peace and quiet when you go."

I smiled just as Lindsey and Danny returned to the living room.

"So what do you think?" Lindsey asked.

"Very nice," I replied looking Danny up and down.

"Good, I've really got to go, I'm supposed to be meeting Zoë in like fifteen minutes," Danny said pulling on his jacket, "thanks Lindz, I'll see you all later."

"Bye," we all called as Danny disappeared out the front door.

Danny's P.O.V

I shut the front door behind me and got into my car. I put on my seatbelt and hit the gas pedal. I need to hurry up, I don't want to be late and make Zoë think I've stood her up. We're supposed to be having a romantic picnic in the new park that's opened in the main town centre. It was her idea.

It didn't take me long to get there. I pulled into a space and parked my car. I could see Zoë sitting at one of the picnic benches watching the ducks in the pond.

I got out of the car and hurried over to her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," I said, "the traffic was mental."

"Chill Danny, it's ok," Zoë replied getting up and hugging me, "I only just got here myself."

I smiled and sat down opposite her.

"So how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" she replied.

"I'm good, how's your friend? I didn't get a chance to ask you the last time I saw you."

"Oh she's getting there, her mum's in hospital so I'm staying with her for a while."

"Oh right."

"Yeah, so how's everyone on your side of the world?"

"They're good, we should be moving into our new apartments in a few days so everyone's running around trying to get everything together."

"Has Becca and Noel set a date for their wedding yet?"

"I don't think so, but I'm pretty sure Becca wants to marry Noel as quickly as she can."

Zoe smiled.

"Do you want to come back to the house and see everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah I'd love to, let's go now," she replied jumping up.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, those ducks are really creeping me out," Zoë replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have a thing about birds."

I laughed and led the way back to the car.

Holly's P.O.V

"That's the last box," Tom sighed setting the box he was carrying on the floor.

"Thanks Tom, that's everything packed now," I replied kissing Tom's cheek.

Tom smiled and led me into the living room. We found Amy standing in front of Harry holding up a massive poster.

"I'm sorry Amy, but you are not putting that up in our bedroom," Harry was saying.

"Why not?" Amy demanded I sat down on the sofa next to Lindsey.

"Amy, I do not want a massive poster of a half-naked man on my wall," Harry replied.

"…but it's not _just_ a half-naked man, it's a half-naked Robert Patterson," Amy protested.

"See harry, it's a half-naked Robert Patterson, how could you have missed that?" Lindsey said rolling her eyes.

Amy turned to me,

"Holly, back me up here, wouldn't you want this poster in your room?" she asked.

"Erm…yeah I guess," I replied.

Then the doorbell rang. Tom hurried off to answer the door. He came back to the living room a few seconds later followed by Danny and Zoe.

"Hey Zoë," I said moving over on the sofa so she could sit down.

"Hi guys," she replied happily, "wow, is that a giant poster of Robert Patterson?"

"Yep," Amy replied, "its Robert Patterson as Edward Cullen."

"Oh my God, I totally love him," Zoë shrieked looking closer at the poster, "Team Edward all the way."

"Oh my God you are both so sad," Lindsey muttered loud enough for us all to hear.

"Oh, you shut up," Amy said with a grin, "go back to Team Jacob."

"I am Switzerland," Lindsey shot back; "I am not Team Jacob or Team Edward."

Amy rolled her eyes and went back to obsessing over Edward Cullen with Zoë.

Dougie's P.O.V

Lindsey sat back in her seat with a pout on her face. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing, you just look so cute," I replied.

"Whatever, I'm going to go and see if George is awake," Lindsey said getting up, "he's probably hungry."

I nodded and she hurried off out of the room. As soon as she was gone Danny crashed down beside me.

"Alright mate," he said.

"Yeah you?" I replied.

"I'm great," Danny said looking over at Amy and Zoë, "they seem to be getting on well."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I really happy because if I'm honest I didn't really think she'd fit in around the girls but they seem to be getting on really well."

"Zoë's really great Danny, I think she fits right in with us, so don't worry."

"Cheers mate," Danny said. He then got up and went over to join in the conversation Zoë and Amy were having.

From what I can make out, it seems Robert Patterson is the best thing since sliced bread. Well I beg to differ. I mean they clearly haven't looked at me properly.


	14. Chapter 14

Updated 10th of August 2009

Chapter 14: New Begining

A/N: Wow has it really been that long? Sorry everyone I've had a busy time these past months.

X

(I really didn't miss writing this,) I do not own McFLY!

* * *

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hey Amy, can you pass the box with the pillows in?" I said pushing the other cardboard boxes out of my way.

Silence greeted me.

"Amy?" I called turning around, "hello?"

Dougie walked into the room carrying a box labelled 'Lindsey's CD's stolen from Tom'.

"Amy's not here you prat," he chuckled putting the box down on the cluttered floor.

"Oh," I sighed, "I guess I'm just so used to her lugging my crap around that I thought she was here."

"Erm…yeah, if you say so," Dougie replied looking amused.

Ok I know I must sound mad but I've lived with Amy since we left high school. I'm just so used to her being there; it's weird when she's not. We're all moving in to our apartments today and I haven't spoken to any of the girls all morning. I miss them already. I've only been in my new home for a few hours.

"Anyway," I said opening the next box in front of me, "I think everything's kind of sorted now; all the boxes have been emptied apart from the ones in here."

Dougie nodded and ripped open one of the boxes at his feet.

"Where's George?" I asked as he pulled out random DVD's and toilet cleaning products from the box.

"Oh, I left him in the hot tub," Dougie said lighting dumping the toilet cleaner on our bed.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, chill out," Dougie laughed, "I was joking, he's in his cot playing with his teddy bear like a sweet innocent child."

I shook my head.

"You can go and see the girls if you want," Dougie said, "I've got everything udder control here."

"Yeah sounds like it," I replied.

"Just go," Dougie insisted, "its fine."

"Ok then," I replied kissing his cheek, "only if your sure."

"Go."

"Going."

I left the room and walked down hallway. I could hear muffled voices as I reached the front door.

I walked out the apartment and onto the stairwell. I looked up to the next flight of stairs to see a big blue sofa peaking out over the banister. What the hell is going on?

"Right now turn it," a voice said. It was Tom.

"Turn it! Turn it!" he shrieked, "Danny you're not turning it."

"I am," Danny protested, "it's a bit hard to do, it weights a ton."

"Yes Danny, I had noticed," Tom snapped back.

"Will you two shut up and move this thing; I just painted my nails and its smudging them," came Becca's annoyed voice from Tom's other side.

"Do you want any help?" I called.

"Lindsey, is that you?" Tom asked looking over the banister.

"Yeah," I replied, "want a hand?"

"Would be helpful," Danny shouted down.

I smiled and climbed the stairs.

"Hey Lindz," Becca's said cheerfully.

"Hey," I replied grabbing a corner of the massive sofa.

"Ok, we're going to lift and turn," Tom instructed.

We all nodded.

"Ok, now!" Tom exclaimed.

We all lifted and tried to turn.

"Turn it! Turn it!" Tom shouted.

"We are," we all shouted back.

"Why is harry not helping? We could use his strength right now," I said trying desperately to turn the sofa. This thing weights a ton.

"Apparently he had some lime scale to sort out in his bathroom," Danny chuckled.

"Stop talking and move this bloody thing," Tom snapped.

Half an hour later and we finally got it up the stairs to Danny's apartment.

"Ok, you're on your own now," Becca said as Danny and Tom heaved the sofa through Danny's front door.

"Cheers guys," Danny said happily.

"We're just lucky you live on the second floor and not any higher," Tom said pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah," I agreed silently thanking the Lord.

"Right I better go and start putting my bed together," Tom said heading up to his apartment on the next floor.

"Come on Lindz, Holly and Amy are upstairs, let's see what they're up to," Becca said starting to climb the next flight of stairs behind Tom. I nodded and followed her. We said good bye to Tom when we reached the third floor and then continued up to the top floor.

Amy and Harry's front door was slightly open already when we reached it. Becca pushed it open further.

"Knock knock," Becca called stepping into the hallway.

"We're in the living room," Holly's voice replied.

Becca led the way to the living room.

"Hey Lindz, join the party," Holly said as Becca crashed on the sofa next to her. I smiled and looked around the room to find Amy sitting on the other sofa with Zoë.

"Dougie said he'd handle what's left of the packing so I thought I'd come up and see you lot," I said perching on the arm of the sofa next to Holly, "It's nice to see you again Zoë, I didn't know you were coming up today."

"Yeah, I said I'd come and help Danny unpack all his stuff," Zoë replied cheerfully.

That's funny, I didn't see her helping to 'unpack' Danny's sofa. I just nodded and smiled.

"So what's everyone up to today?" I asked.

"Zoë hasn't seen the new Harry Potter film yet so I'm taking her to see it," Amy replied.

"Oh cool, when are you going?" I asked trying to hide my disappointment. Harry Potter is our thing.

"We need to leave in a few minutes actually," Amy said standing up and reaching over the side of the sofa for her bag, "why?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter," I replied shrugging my shoulders, "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch but it doesn't matter, we can all go out another day."

"Oh, yeah we will have to do it another day," Amy said swinging her bag over her shoulder, "sorry guys but we really have to get going, see you later."

"Bye guys, it was nice seeing you again," Zoë said.

They both waved on their way out.

"Right well I better get back too, I'm meant to be picking out china patterns with Noel for our wedding plates," Becca said cheerfully. She gave me and Holly a hug and then left.

"Well I better get going too, I should go and see if Toms put the bed together yet," Holly giggled hugging me goodbye.

"Ok, I'll see you later," I replied as she left the room.

I sat for a few minutes on my own listening to the silence.

"Hey, is the mother's meeting over now?"

I looked up to see Harry leaning casually in the doorway.

"Yeah, looks like it," I sighed, "did you manage to sort the lime scale?"

"Yeah I did, come on, let me make you a cup of tea and you can tell me all the gossip," Harry said smiling gently.

"No it's ok; I should really get back to Dougie. God only knows what state the apartment will be in," I replied standing up and smoothing out my t-shirt, "but thanks anyway."

"No, I insist," Harry said, "I've already put the kettle on."

"Ok then, but just one cup and then I really have to go."

Harry's P.O.V

Lindsey followed me to the kitchen.

"Have a seat," I said gesturing towards the bar stools at the kitchen counter.

Lindsey smiled and sat down. I set about making the tea. Once it was ready I plonked a cup in front of Lindsey and pouring myself one.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much," Lindsey replied looking down into her cup, "I'm just finding it really weird not having everyone in the same place anymore."

"I bet you're missing Amy a lot," I said sipping my own tea.

"Is it that obvious?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, it is to me," I replied, "but I think everyone's missing each other. I miss being with the guys sometimes. We spent a long time living together just like you and Amy did."

"Yeah I know, it feels so weird, I'm so used to Amy always being there and it really bugged me when she said she was going to the cinema with Zoe to see Harry Potter."

"Why?"

"I know it's really stupid but Harry Potter was kind of our thing."

I smiled and patted Lindsey on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about it," I assured her.

"Yeah I guess, I'm just being silly," she replied draining the last of her tea, "I better get going, thanks for the tea harry."

"That's ok, see you later," I said as she made her way out.

"Bye," she called as she shut the front door behind her.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I walked back down the stairs to the bottom floor. I unlocked my front door and stepped into my apartment.

"Hello?" I called setting my keys down by the house phone.

"Hey, everything's unpacked now and you are just in time for lunch," Dougie said walking out from the kitchen to greet me. He was holding George in his arms and had some lovely looking creamy mush on his face.

"What is that?" I giggled pointing to the mush.

"I'm not sure," Dougie replied, "it's either mushed bananas with peach slices or some sort of rice pudding type thing. Whatever it is, it tastes rank."

"It's for George not you," I said walking into the kitchen. Dougie put George back into his highchair and joined me at the kitchen table grabbing a cloth on his way to wipe his face.

"Is everyone sorted now?" he asked.

"Yeah, everyone's finished unpacking," I replied, "I was thinking we should have a big barbeque tomorrow night, what do you think?"

"Sounds great," Dougie said nodding his head in approval.

"Cool, I'll start writing a list of stuff we're going to need," I said jumping up.

"Have fun, I'll stay here and feed the little punk," Dougie said tickling George.

I smiled and headed to our living room grabbing a pen and some paper on the way.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Let The Flames Begin

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait I've been mega busy.

Lindz xxx

Sadly I still don't own McFLY.

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

"Wow he really loves his new car," I said as we watched George playing in his new shiny red toy car in the garden.

"Yeah, it was an early birthday present," Lindsey replied smiling, "he loves it so much it's really hard to get him out of it."

"Oh, bless him," I giggled, "I can't believe he's going to be one next week. This year really has flown by."

Lindsey nodded her head.

"Well come on the potato salad won't make itself," she sighed making her way back up to the house.

"Did I just hear correctly?" Dougie called from the patio where he was grilling sausages on the barbeque, "you're making potato salad?"

"Yeah," Lindsey called back smiling wide, "why?"

"Sweet, make sure you make extra for me," Dougie replied turning the sausages over.

I laughed along with Lindsey as we walked back into the kitchen. We set to work on making up the salads for later laughing and joking around as we did so.

"Is this going in the fridge?" I asked when I was finished making the coleslaw.

Lindsey nodded not taking her eyes of the recipe book in front of her. I opened up the fridge and looked for an empty space to put the bowl of coleslaw. The fridge was packed out with food.

"Lindz, how much food have you cooked? You've got enough to feed a whole army in here," I exclaimed shoving aside a plate of sausage rolls to make a small gap.

"Well, the guys eat enough on their own so I had to make sure there was extra food for everyone else, everyone's families are coming too," Lindsey replied joining me by the fridge.

The smile on her face turned to a frown.

"I've done too much, haven't I?" she fretted looking down at the jam-packed shelves.

"No, it'll be fine," I assured her, "and like you said the guys will eat loads anyway."

I quickly checked the time on my watch. Shit, I'm going to be late.

"I'm really sorry Lindz, but I have to go," I said grabbing my jacket off the hook on the back of the kitchen door, "I promised Zoe that I would go with her into town, I'll be back later."

"Amy I can't do this by myself!" Lindsey exclaimed, "There's still so much to do!"

"Don't worry, I'll send help over on my way out," I said waving goodbye. I would have hugged her but she was covered in flour and I wasn't going to get that all over my new coat.

Lindsey's P.O.V

The front door slammed shut behind Amy after she left. Why is she going off with Zoë again? I need her and she knows that. I can't sort this massive barbeque out by myself and she said she'd help me. Everyone's families are coming as they all said they were dying to see us. This can't go wrong.

"Sausages are done," Dougie said cheerfully walking into the kitchen carrying the food carefully on the blue plate I'd given him, "where do you want them?" he asked.

"Just shove them wherever you want," I replied shortly as I wiped down the kitchen counters.

"Are you ok?" Dougie asked putting his plate down on the table.

"Wonderful," I replied looking down at the dirty floor, "where did the mop go? This floor is filthy."

"Don't worry I'll do it," Dougie replied stepping towards me, "what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Dougie," I sighed, "just get the mop."

I avoided Dougie's gaze as he looked at me. I grabbed a cloth and started wiping the kitchen counter again. Dougie shuffled away from me looking hurt. Guilt washed over me. I was about to go after him but then I heard the front door open.

"Help is here!"

Danny's voice echoed down the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen," I called back.

Danny appeared a few seconds later followed closely by Becca.

"I didn't know 'help' meant you," I said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, Amy said you were stressing out so we're here to un-stress you," Becca replied happily bouncing over to the table.

"Ok, why don't you two start chopping the vegetables," I suggested nodding to the bowls on the table.

"Sure thing," Danny said happily, "don't worry Lindz, everything's looking great."

I nodded as I heard the sound of shuffling feet on the kitchen tiles. I looked up to see Dougie standing there with the mop.

I smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's ok," he replied kissing me softly, "I know you're stressed out, but I'm here to help when you need it."

I gave him another kiss and we all set to work finishing off the things that had been left to the last minute.

Later That Night

Amy's P.O.V

I was greeted by a high pitched scream as I opened the front door.

"Hi mum," I said stepping out of the way before she ran into me.

"Oh darling I've missed you," my mum shrieked pulling me into a rib-cracking hug.

"I've missed you too mum," I replied pulling away, "come on let's go and see everyone."

I shut the front door and steered my mum through the apartment to the back garden. Everyone shouted out their greetings as we joined the feast on the patio. The party was in full swing, the food was getting eaten and everyone was catching up with their families.

Danny's P.O.V

I detached George's fingers once again from my hair.

"I really have no idea what his fascination with your hair is," Tom chuckled drinking some of his beer.

"I think he just likes curly hair," Holly giggled.

"Maybe he's trying to tell you that you need a hair cut," my mum suggested, "it is getting a bit long now Danny."

"Yes mother," I replied rolling my eyes.

Dougie then appeared carrying a box of fireworks.

"Would everyone like to go down to the skate ramp now," he said, "I'm going to set the fireworks off."

We all grabbed our drinks and traipsed down the garden behind Dougie. I handed George over to Lindsey as we gathered around the massive skate ramp.

"Please be careful Dougie," Harry called as Dougie lit the special lighter for the fireworks.

"I am man, I make fire," Dougie replied lighting a sparkler.

"Yes but do it carefully," Lindsey added while we all laughed.

"Actually before you set things on fire I just want to say something," Becca said stepping forwards with Noel.

We all waited in anticipation.

"Well, we've set a date for the wedding," she said, "it's in a few weeks!"

Everyone cheered and shouted their congratulations as Noel kissed Becca's cheek.

"How the hell are we going to pull a wedding together in a few weeks?" Amy exclaimed.

"I have no idea," Becca replied smiling wide, "we'll figure it out."

"Ok, can I set fire to things now," Dougie whined.

"Feel free," Becca said turning back around to watch.

Dougie began to set off the fireworks and we all stood back and watched. It's been a fun night. It's been great to see everyone although I could have gone without my cheeks being squeezed by Harry's mum. You gotta love family.


	16. Chapter 16

Updated: 11th of April 2010

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time but I do plan to update more often from now on. I have been reading some of the other stories out there and I have noticed some of the story lines are similar to mine. Stolen or not, it doesn't matter that much. I still plan to finish my story the way I planned to and if that means the story ends up being like somebody else's then so be it. Happy reading. X

I don't own McFLY just the other characters etc

* * *

Chapter 16: As Long As You're Mine

Tom's P.O.V

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear George, happy birthday to you!"

We all bellowed out the song as loud and out of tune as we could while Lindsey gently placed a big blue cake in front of George. He looked down at the flickering candles with curiosity. Dougie crouched down beside him.

"Blow out the candles," Dougie said enthusiastically.

George let out a small puff but failed to blow out any candles. Bless him.

"Doug, help him out," Harry chuckled putting his mug down on the coffee table.

Dougie smiled and let out a huge puff resulting in all the candles being blown out. Everyone clapped and cheered. George looked pleased with himself even though he hadn't done anything.

"Ok, who wants cake?" Lindsey asked starting to pull the melting candles out of the icing on the cake.

"It depends," Becca replied, "did Holly make it?"

"No, I made it," Amy answered closing the box of matches in front of her.

"Hell yeah, I'll have a big slice then," Becca said happily, lifting George onto her lap.

"Hey!" Holly exclaimed, "What's wrong with my baking skills?"

"No offence Holly, but the last cake you made was horrible," Lindsey replied lifting the birthday cake off the table. She took it out to the kitchen.

"It was not," Holly insisted with a pout on her face.

"It didn't rise!" Danny laughed.

"Don't worry, we can't all be good at everything like me," I said pulling Holly into the seat beside me.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I cut a big chunk out of the cake and divided it into smaller pieces.

"Hey, do you want a hand?"

I looked up to see Amy walking towards me.

"Yeah, you can take the napkins into the living room," I replied, "feeding time can get messy with that lot."

Amy laughed and grabbed the silver napkins off the kitchen counter.

"I can't believe George is one already," she said as I wiped the cake crumbs away.

"I know, he's growing up so fast, it's crazy, the year has just flown by," I replied picking up the plate of freshly cut cake.

"Yeah tell me about it," Amy sighed, "I'm going out with Zoe tomorrow night, do you want to come?"

"Where are you going?"

"She wants to go out on the town," Amy replied pulling a face.

We both left the kitchen and made our way down the hallway to the living room.

"Why are you going?" I asked, "You hate clubs."

"She wants me to go, but to be honest I'd rather be at home with you and Harry."

"Don't go then."

Amy just shrugged.

"Yay cake!" Danny exclaimed when we rejoined the group.

Everyone grabbed a piece and stuffed their faces. George wiggled into Dougie's lap and grabbed his own cake.

"Dougie watch him," I warned, "he'll..." too late. George took one bite out of his cake and then threw it Dougie's face. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Never mind," Dougie said cheerfully, "more for me."

"Oi, what's wrong with my cake?" Amy said pulling George onto her knee and tickling him. George giggled kicking out his feet. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Amy tickled him harder resulting in the giggling turning to hysterics.

We all watched laughing ourselves. We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and discussing the upcoming tour. Freddie and Fletch are coming to see us tomorrow for band meetings about what is happening next. I've got a few new song ideas I want to show Freddie.

As it started to get late everyone started to get tired.

Amy's P.O.V

"Wow it's getting late," Danny yawned looking at his watch.

"Yeah it is," Tom agreed, "I'm beat, I think I'm going to go up to bed."

"Yeah me too," Danny said stretching out his arms. Holly nodded in agreement.

"See you tomorrow guys," Lindsey said glancing at the clock on top of the fireplace, "wow it is late."

"I think I'm going to go up to," Harry said nudging my arm, "you coming to?"

"Yeah but only if you carry me up those stairs," I joked as I let Harry pull me up.

"Night guys," Dougie said as we grabbed our jackets.

"Are you sure you don't need help cleaning up?" Harry asked.

"No, don't worry about that," Lindsey replied, "it'll still be there tomorrow."

"Ok then, see you tomorrow," I said as Harry waved goodbye.

We left the living room and walked down the hallway to the front door.

Dougie's P.O.V

I heard the front door shut and let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally they've all gone," I said stretching out on the sofa.

"Dougie!"

Lindsey hit me lightly on my stomach. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down beside me.

"Now I get you all to myself," I explained, "I don't have to share you anymore."

Lindsey laughed and tapped the end of my nose.

"I better go check on George," she said getting up.

"Ok, but when you're done, meet me in the garden," I told her sitting up.

She gave me a confused look.

"Just do it," I assured her, "I'll be at the skate ramp."

"Alright, if you say so," Lindsey replied and left to check on George.

I stood up and grabbed the fluffy blanket from the back of the sofa. I picked up my jacket from the coat stand and made my way out to the garden.

I walked down to the bottom of the garden to the skate ramp. I laid out the blanket on the cold metal and sat down. It didn't take long for Lindsey to appear. The baby monitor was sticking out of her back pocket.

"Doug, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I'm being at one with nature, come and join me," I replied patting the empty spot beside me.

She sat down and leaned against me. I put my arm around her shoulders. She smiled and looked up at the stars.

"Whoa, they're really bright tonight," she said.

"Yup, they sure are," I replied, "I just can't believe it's been a whole year since George was born."

"Yeah, it's been one hell of a year."

"I know, but I wouldn't change anything because everything's perfect now."

Lindsey snuggled closer to me.

"I'm sorry Dougie," she said in a small voice, "I'm sorry for what I did."

"What are you on about you nutter?" I asked looking down at her.

"I'm sorry for making you think I had left you," she replied, "we wouldn't have had to move house and all that if it wasn't for me."

I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered into her hair, "I don't care about any of that stuff. It wasn't your fault. I'm just happy you're ok. I'll be happy as long as your mine."

"Really?"

"Yes, you stupid arse."

Lindsey laughed weakly. We both leaned back and looked up at the sky. It was a perfect night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Take Over, The Breaks Over

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

The bread jumped out of the toaster just as I started to pour out cups of tea.

"Toast is done," I called glancing up towards everyone crammed around my kitchen table.

"Oh good," Holly replied holding up the empty toast rack, "we're all out." She got up and brought it over to me. I shoved the bread onto the plate and gave it back to her. I then grabbed the cups of tea I had just made and followed her back to the table.

"What time is Freddie getting here?" Amy asked passing around the tea.

"He should be here soon," Lindsey replied glancing at the clock.

"Let's get a shift on then," Amy said grabbing her toast and her bag, "we better go. See you later."

"Yeah, see you guys later," Lindsey added jumping up.

Everyone shouted their goodbyes as the girls left the kitchen. The front door opened and closed shortly after they vanished from sight.

"Ok, so what are you guys up to today?" Becca asked pouring extra milk into her tea.

"Nothing," we all mumbled through our late afternoon snack.

"Good," Becca replied happily, "you can all help me organise some wedding stuff, the big day is only a couple of weeks away."

We all nodded in agreement. I grabbed the house phone off the kitchen counter.

"Who am I ringing first?" I asked.

Becca handed me the longest piece of paper I had ever seen.

"All of them," she replied with a grin.

"I better get to work then," I grumbled dialling the first number.

Amy's P.O.V

Freddie opened the first folder in front of him and pushed it towards us. The new set designs looked amazing. I can't wait to get back on the road and tour again.

"Everything should be ready in time for the rehearsals next week," Freddie informed us opening his next folder. He placed it over the one already in front of us. Lindsey and I both looked down at the pictures and frowned.

"Why am I looked at hairstyles?" I asked.

"It's time to get a makeover girls," Freddie replied with a kind smile, "it's been a long time since you've been in the limelight and the trends are changing. We want you to be current and up to date. I think a makeover would be great for you. It'll be a fresh new start. The folder contains a few ideas the record company put together for you."

"Hang on a minute Freddie," I said, "are you sure about this?"

"Of course," Freddie replied enthusiastically, "I want you to have the best re-launch for your career. It's going to be great. The tour is nearly sold out!"

Lindsey turned the page and looked down at the clothes that had been picked out.

"Hey, what's wrong with our clothes?" she piped up, "I'll have you know, this cardigan is very fashionable right now."

"In fairness, it wasn't when you brought it," I replied turning back to Freddie, "however; don't you think this is a bit extreme Freddie?"

"I know it's a change girls, but I really believe it's for the best," Freddie replied, "I've booked you both in to one of the top hair salons this afternoon and I've got a load of new clothes being delivered to you tomorrow."

We both looked at Freddie with a frown.

"It's going to be an amazing change for you, enjoy it," Freddie assured us, "now, I really have to get back to the office and check on the tour stuff. I've ordered a taxi to pick you up in half an hour and take you to the salon."

"Ok, thanks Freddie," Lindsey replied as he collected up his many folders.

Freddie waved goodbye and left. As soon as the door shut behind him I went crazy.

"What the hell is he playing at?" I exclaimed, "We don't need makeovers!"

"Amy calm down," Lindsey replied, "I think he's right. We need a fresh start¸ plus I really like that picture of the girl with red and black hair. I want my hair like that."

"Don't even think about it," I snapped, "your hair is fine the way it is, people would kill for your hair."

Lindsey pulled at the wavy ends of her auburn hair.

"They don't have to kill me for it, they can have it," she said then pushing it away from her face, "I think it's a good idea. We need to get back out there. Our band will crash and burn if we don't make sacrifices. This is just one of those things."

I didn't want to argue with Lindsey so I gave in.

"Fine," I said, "but I don't like it."

Lindsey smiled and gave me a hug. I looked at my watch.

"I better call Zoë and cancel us going out tonight; we could be all night in the hair dressers."

Danny's P.O.V

Becca looked like a woman possessed as she argued with the flower woman. Apparently the lilies are no longer available but the roses are on offer.

"Ok, the church is still booked," Tom said crossing it off his list, "the dresses are still on hold and need to be picked up by the end of the week."

Becca stopped to nod and then continued to yell at the top of her lungs down the phone.

"The china and stuff for the reception is being delivered to the venue the day before the wedding," Harry informed us dialling the next number on his list.

"What does everyone want for dinner tonight?" I asked pulling the many take out menus', which Holly had found, towards me.

"I don't care, just order a pizza or something," Tom replied crossing more things off his list.

Dougie walked back into the room with his mobile in his hand.

"What's up Doug?" I asked.

"I just got a text from Lindsey, Freddie has sent them to a salon to get a makeover," he replied, "So don't order any dinner for them."

"Ok, more for us then," I said happily dialling the all too familiar pizza number.

"Wow, I can't wait to see them when they get back," Holly said putting the clean plates back in the cupboard.

"I can't wait to get back on tour it's going to be amazing," Dougie replied sitting up on the counter.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THE TOUR AND START RINGING PEOPLE THAT ARE DEALING WITH MY WEDDING!"

Becca yelled making us all jump. One thing I have learnt over the past few days is that women get really stressed over weddings.


End file.
